Cast Away
by Demeter Fenir
Summary: * Sequel to Snowbound* When a simple trip to sea turns into a fight for survival! Can Gohan and Videl make it out alive or will they be...cast aways?
1. Into the Maelstrom!

Demeter Fenir here with the sequel to Snowbound! This story will taking place during Gohan and Videl's summer break and what a break it will be! So, without further delay!

Gohan smiled as he leaned against the boat's hand railing and stared into the ocean. The hot summer sun was beating on his back and all his friends and family were laughing as they played games on the deck or tanned in the sun like he was.

It was summer break, and Videl had decided to take her yachet into the ocean and bring everyone along for the ride. It was nice, even though it was designed for them to have a bit of ' alone time', but Goten seemed to be everywhere at once.

" Gohan, are you going to stand there all day or what?"

Gohan turned to see Videl, dressed in a simple bikini and her hands on her hips. She had her hair in a pony tail and sandals on her feet.

" I was just thinking about how nice all this is." He smiled as he walked to her with nothing more then his trunks on and gave her a hug and a small peck on the cheek. " You look great by the way."

" You too. Now, remove your tail from my thigh before you get caught." She teased, then laughed as Gohan blushed and quickly uncurled his tail from her. " Come on, let's join the others."

" If you say so." Gohan let her go and followed behind her, though if only to catch a glimpse of her ass.

" There you two are! We were about to start worrying in a minute." Bulma laughed as the teenagers blushed. " You've guys been dating for like what? Six or seven months now?"

" Yeah. About that time. I was never one to keep track of those kinds of things." Videl giggled as she watched Gohan drag over two more chairs so they could sit and talk. She gave Gohan a small peck on the cheek before she sat down beside Chichi and Gohan.

" I wasn't that type of girl either." Bulma said through her giggles. All the girls were giggling and Gohan was just looking out to sea. The waters were calm and soothing, though he still had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A hard smack to his chest broke him of his gaze. " Ow!" Gohan yelped as he rubbed the assaulted area.

" Are you feeling okay? You look like something's wrong." Videl said as she cracked open a soda she was given.

" I'm fine." Gohan smiled as he took her drink and stole a gulp.

" Hey! That was mine!" Videl giggled as Gohan kept the beverage away from her. He was a tease when he wanted to be.

" Was it now? I don't see your name on it." He chuckled back to her.

" Oh ha ha, Gohan." She smirked as she twisted his left nipple, making him surrender the drink.

" That wasn't nice!" Gohan yelped as he rubbed the soreness away. " You could have just said 'please'."

" I'll remember that next time." Videl just smirked as she and the girls laughed.

They spent hours talking and playing games outside in the sun. It was nice to get time to relax from all the hassles of modern day life in the city or from the business of saving the world. Even Vegeta was chuckling and chasing his son around the entire yachet like a normal father would. Everyone had a story to tell about one time or another and there was always a punch line at the end.

Night had come, making the air cold and everyone shiver. The moon was almost full, so lighting wasn't a problem; however, the sleepy children were.

" Come on you two! It's time for bed!" Goku growled as he tried to catch them, but missed yet again.

" We're not sleepy!" Goten whined as he yawned.

" Yeah, so we aren't going to bed yet. We're going to stay up all night with you guys!" Trunks declared as he puffed out his small chest in defiance.

" And what if _we_ go to bed." Bulma asked with a smirk on her face.

" Then we'd have to go to bed." Goten stated as he gave the question some thought. " Are you guys tired too?"

Chichi and Bulma chuckled, then faked a deep yawn. " I could go to sleep right here!" Chichi giggled as her youngest walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

" I'll take you to bed, Momma." Goten said. He went to go led the way when Goku grabbed him. " Dad!"

" That's my job, Little Man!" Goku laughed as Goten giggled, but tried to wiggle free.

" I think it's time we all headed for bed away." Vegeta said as he got up from his chair and went inside.

" So? Where's Gohan going to sleep?" Bulma teased, which caused the teenager to blush madly.

" Not with Videl I hope." Chichi growled as she glared at her son. " It's okay to kiss, but that's as far as you two are going for now."

This made both of them gagged and quickly hide their faces before anyone could see the embarrassment that clearly shone through.

" I'm just going to go to my room." Gohan mumbled as he quickly gave Videl a peck on the cheek and ran off.

" Now look what you did, Chi. You scared him off." Goku sighed as he placed his youngest on the ground and watched him ran after his brother.

" It's so easy to do that now." Chichi mused. " Not like when he was little, you'd have to threaten him to go to bed or his room."

" Really?" Videl asked, now more interested in the information than the blush on her face.

" Yeah. He was a wild little guy. He made Goten look tame!" Goku laughed as he egged everyone inside and to their rooms. " Night everyone!"

Videl waved to him as she thought about what he had said. Could Gohan really been _that_ wild? And if so...what happened? She shook the thought away as she crawled into bed and laid her head on the pillow.

" I'll ask him in the morning." she whispered to herself before she drifted to sleep.

" Turn star port! Try to avoid those waves!"

Videl groaned as the yelling woke her from a rather pleasant dream she was in. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She was too tired for this! She was going to give that captain a piece of her mind and damn anyone who was going to try and stop her from doing so!

She changed out of her night clothes and into some jeans and one of Gohan's shirts she had kept, then pulled on her tennis shoes and was storming her way up to the deck.

Harsh winds greeted her before anything else, chilling her to a point that no amount of anger would get her blood boiling again. She opened her eyes; which she held shut do to the extreme wind, to see a raging sea and waves that looked large enough to tip them over without a second thought.

She pushed against the wind and made her way up to the captain, who was shouting orders and had a death grip on the steering wheel as he tried to avoid most of the wave's harsh blows.

" What's going on, captain?" Videl asked, having to yell so he could hear her.

" We've been sucked up in a maelstrom! Never seen the like! Hang on ta somethin' Lass!" The captain shouted back as he turned the boat hard to face an on coming wave.

By this time, everyone was awake and coming up to the deck to see what was wrong.

" Where did this storm come from!" Bulma yelled as she looked up toward the sky to see where it might be moving to.

" I don't know! The weather channel said it was going to be clear all this week!" Goku said as he hugged Chichi to him.

Gohan stared at the sky for a long moment, then shook his head and moved to the captain. He spoke to him in a low tone, and the only words that anyone could hear, they couldn't understand.

" What are you two talking about?" Videl yelled over the new gust of wind.

" We all need to get back inside and hold on to anything that floats. Tie yourselves down if you need to." Gohan ordered. When everyone just stared at him, he snarled. " NOW! This isn't a game!"

Everyone jumped to a start, except for Videl. She only stared at him in disbelief. He went to go force her back into the cabin when the captain gave a shout to hold on. They both grabbed the hand railing; bracing themselves for impact.

" What did you say to him?" Videl asked again, hoping for an answer this time.

" Does it really matter?" Gohan asked back, hoping that she would just drop it.

" It does!" She barked back.

" Fine! I'll tell you when we're _not_ clinging to the boat in a middle of a maelstrom!" He remarked.

Before Videl could say anything back to him, a massive wave; one that dwarfed the boat to a size of a pea, towered over them before any of them could react. It came crashing down and all gohan could do was quickly grab on to his love and hold her to his chest as he turned his back on the wave, to shield her from the force that it was about to bring down upon them.

It collapsed on everything, them, the boat, even on itself before it washed them away and into the swirling sea below them. Gohan tried to swim, but he was being spun by the turning of the water to were he didn't know up from down. He tried to open his eyes, but the salt burned to were he couldn't. All he could do, was hold on to Videl and hold his breath.


	2. The Lies of Movies

Here's the second installment of Cast Away! So, Gohan and Videl have been washed over board and are now in the raging waters! What about everyone else? Are they okay or are they too, washed up? Find out, now!

A light breeze ran through his hair and cooled his body from the beating sun. He could make out the sound of calming waves breaking on the beach and the call of seagulls. The sand beneath him was warm, but not yet hot.

Gohan opened his eyes, then sat up and held his throbbing head. What had happened? Was it a horrible dream? All he could remember was getting washed over board as he held on to Videl to keep her safe and with him.

" You're up! Good. I thought you hit your head or something, but then, that wouldn't be such a big deal considering who I'm talking about."

Gohan turned his head to see Videl walking up to him, then kneeling down beside him. She placed her hands on his head and gave him a look over. She smiled before she gave him a small peck on the cheek before sitting down with him in the sand.

" Where are we?" Gohan asked, his throat dry from all the salt water.

" I don't know. Some island, I guess." She sighed . " So far, it's just us. I haven't found anyone else from the yacht."

" Well, I guess we should get going." Gohan sighed as he stood up, stretched a bit, and then went to go take off into the air but came crashing back down. " OW! Wha-? I...I can't fly?"

" Nope. I couldn't either." Videl said through her fits of laughter.

" Fine! I'll just sense them out to see if they're all okay." Gohan huffed at her before he closed his eyes and tried to reach out. He felt nothing. No signs of life from anything! Not the animals, not his friends, not even Videl who was standing right next to him. He opened his eyes in horror. " I...can't sense anything either."

" What do you mean?" Videl asked. She was getting worried now.

" I _mean_ I'm powerless! I can't get us off of this island! I can't fly, I can't mind speak with Piccolo, I can't tell where anyone is, and I'm not able to use chi to increase my overall strength and speed!" Gohan ranted as he paced back and forth. His eyes were wide and mouth moving slightly as though he was talking to himself.

Videl was shocked! How could this of happened? How were they going to get home? She watched him pace back and forth and soon then that he was nervous and was thinking on how they may get off the island. She was placing money on he would try and make a raft. That's what everyone does when they get stuck on an island, right?

He stopped suddenly and slammed his fist lightly into his another hand, his face happy and cheerful. " We just have to make do. First, we need to find shelter and then go from there."

" Huh? Not make a raft?" Videl asked. She watched as he cringed and paled before her very eyes. Was he not feeling well?

" N-no rafts. We aren't making any rafts." He said as he began to make his way to the light forest behind them.

" What? Then you suggest we wait this out? What if nobody finds us?" Videl asked as she followed him. What was wrong with him? How could he just be so calm about this? And what's his deal about rafts?

" Look, we can't leave here right now, so we do what we can to stay safe and healthy. If nobody finds us then we'll have to make it on our own. We don't know if they can sense us and it's just me who's out of whack. We don't know if there are people here who could help us or harm us even! Right now, we live. Nothing more, nothing less." He smiled as he watched her face. He could tell she was thinking about what he was saying and was starting to see what she hadn't.

" You're right. I wasn't thinking that far ahead." She smiled as she jumped on his back for a ride. " Guess you had to learn all that when Piccolo threw you to the wolves, huh?"

" I like it better this way anyway. No rules." He smiled as he took careful note of his surroundings. He noted that there were no human trails made through the now thickening forest and there were no man made signs or monuments that could be seen as of yet.

They walked for hours, looking for some place to settle into. They found caves, there were plenty of those, but each had a major problem. In fact, this whole island had a few major problems!

The air was thicker then normal, and not from humidity. It tasted weird, different. It carried an old smell to it too; like an ancient scroll would or more like a tomb. The creatures were huge and odd. Like someone had taken the normal species and mutated it! The first time they had seen a simple bird they nearly died from disbelief!

It was large; like a monster large, and oddly colored. Exotics blues and greens made up it's feathers and it's ivory-looking beak was long and sharp. Then, it called out. It was like a singer hitting that one, perfect note. Over and over it sang to them, as though it was trying to speak but could not find the right words or even language for them to understand.

This place was something else and it made them nervous.

" Gohan..." Videl whispered as she held his hand, " do you think we'll still be okay?"

Gohan frowned as he thought. Normal creatures were going to be hard enough to deal with, but this creatures were...not normal. He hadn't seen a single creature he recognized and this worried him. He was truly a stranger in a strange land! " I don't know, Videl. Something isn't right here."

They walked in silence, both in thought and for safety. They kept their ears and eyes open for any sound or movement. Who knew what would jump out of the bush? Or down form the tree? Who knew what would happen? They jumped at wild calls; frozen like deer, waiting for something to happen. Another cry; how far from them was it? A sway of a branch; was it coming for them? Both teenagers felt weak and afraid, but Gohan kept pushing on, he kept moving forward.

" Gohan, my feet are killing me. Can't we take a small break?" Videl asked as she sat on a fallen, moss-covered log.

" I rather not, but if you need it." Gohan sighed as he sat down beside her and rubbed his neck to relief some of the tension there.

" This sucks. How can finding a cave be so hard? I mean, people in the movies find them right off the bat!" She joked. She felt better when she watched him smirk.

" Well, movies lie." Gohan smirked as he stood up and then looked down at Videl. " Hey, you ready to get moving again? The longer we stay here, the more chances we'll be found by one of those crazy animals!"

" What is with these animals anyway? They're...monsters." Videl looked around as she spoke.

" I don't know. This place smells very odd and I can't figure out why." Gohan informed as he held her close to her and inhaled her scent.

" You can still smell and stuff?" she asked as she looked up at him with wonder. " I thought you couldn't use your chi."

" I don't use my chi for those!" He laughed as he held her tighter.

" Oh. That's cool. I guess I should have known that." Videl giggled as she reached for his tail and tugged it a little.

Gohan laughed as he scratched the back of his head. " Yeah. Hey, let's just get moving."

Videl agreed and began to follow him again, this time with more vigor and hope in her step. They walked for another hour or so, since there was no way of keeping track of time here. All they knew was that the sun was going down and they were have less and less light to walk by and more and more beastly cries were being heard.

Gohan stopped as he faced a mountain wall. He was baffled at what he saw in this mountain side. There was a cave near the middle of it's face, but the face was so steep to climb without gear or claws; however, there was a small pulley and a makeshift elevator. Another thing that bothered him was that he couldn't smell any scent of human or beast.

" Should we take a look?" Videl asked him. Gohan knew she was having the same line of thoughts he was having.

" Well...it would be a really safe place to live for now and I can fix up that elevator and make it better." Gohan said as stepped onto the lift; Videl following him on.

" Can you smell anyone, my handsome little guard dog?" She teased him.

" Nope. Want to go up? Your call." He grabbed the swinging rope. When Videl smacked his ass lightly, Gohan began to pull them up to the cave entrance.

He waited for her to step off of the lift before he jumped off himself and watched the lift fall back to the ground. There were no footprints in the powder-like dirt, but there were very old lamps that lit the passages of the cave.

" How do these work?" Videl asked as she walked up to an old lamp and held it in her hands. There was no heat and no flame that made the object cast the light that it did.

" I don't know...it's amazing, but we have a cave to explore." Gohan whispered to her as he placed a large hand on her shoulder.

Videl nodded as she gently placed the ancient lamp back against the wall and followed close behind him.

The cave was more like a hidden palace then a cave really. The walls were smooth as marble and cool like water. The air was a tad fresher here, but it still held that odd smell. The sound of running water was light and relaxing to their straining ears. There were rooms inside this cave, man made rooms. One room had some books, one room was rather large and had pillars. That room seemed to be for important purposes or meetings. Another room had a small running stream of cold water. Next to it was filled with a large hot spring to were they could bath or relax in the steam it gave off.

Gohan and Videl then entered the last room. It was large and had furs in the furthest corner of the room. There was a large desk that was slightly dusty and covered with books, some opened and some closed. There were many stools and was even a large, leather-bound chair in the other corner.

" I guess this was the bedroom." Videl said as she moved to the furs and then sat down, taking off her shoes and sighed.

" I guess we'll stay here." Gohan smiled as he joined her on the furs and removed his shoes as well. " No one has been here in years and I can't find any signs of animals living in here either."

" Good." Videl smiled at him before she closed her eyes. By now it was dark and there was only the light of the moon to guide the beasts that lurked outside, but that didn't matter to either of them removed their pants and shirts before they snuggled close to each other. Gohan gave her a long, deep kiss before a grabbed the other fur and pulled it over them as they drifted to sleep.

That's chapter two! So, they found a cave to stay in, but the day ahead of them will be the hardest of their young lives! Be there to see what all happens!


	3. Running for Cover and Cave Thoughts

Demeter Fenir here and typing like a manic for ya! Anyway, this is chapter three of Cast Away and this is the first day that Gohan and Videl will have to survive completely off this strange land! Can they do it? Or will they disappear forever?

The sun shone into the eyes of the two tired teens. They stirred and yawned before they moved from their warm bed of furs to stretch their sore muscles. In truth, neither of them had ever been so sore before.

Videl rubbed her eyes before so finally standing up and looking around. She was happy that they were able to find such a beautiful cave to stay in for the time being. Videl felt easy and relaxed, like it was merely a summer home out on a private island. A low rumble shook her away from her thoughts.

" I'm hungry." Gohan groaned as he slipped his pants on and then his shirt.

" Yeah, so am I. What are we going to eat?" Videl asked as she too, got dressed.

" Well, I'm going to have to go hunt something for us to eat. Something small and easy to cook until we get that lift fixed to were it'll hold a bit better. I saw some hunting spears and a few knives I can use." Gohan explained as he slipped on his shoes.

" I'll come with you!" Videl said with a bit of a bounce, but stopped when he gave her a stern look. " What?"

" No. You are going to stay here were I am pretty sure it's safe." Gohan said, his voice stern and unwavering.

" But-!"

" No, no 'buts'. Stay here and I mean it!" Gohan then walked out of the bedroom and into another room of the cave.

" That's not fair! I want to go exploring, too!" Videl called out; her arms crossed over her chest in a pout.

" I'm not telling you not to explore, I'm telling you to not leave the cave." Gohan sighed as he walked back to her. He had a spear in his hand, a sword on his hip and a craving knife on his belt. He must of seen the items a night before when they were looking around. " I know I can't keep you from looking and exploring _something_, so it might as well be the cave. Read the books, explore the rooms more thoroughly, just do not leave this cave. Got it?"

Videl smiled as he placed his large hand on her cheek and used his thumb to gently rub it. " Alright. I'll stay in the cave."

" Good. That'll ease my mind a bit." Gohan chuckled before kissing her lightly on the lips before he raised the lift and lowered himself down into the jungle below.

Videl sighed after he had gone. What was she going to do while he played ' Hunter'? She slowly looked around the room again. Exploring was a fun thought, but since she was alone and in dirty clothing, why not clean up a little?

She removed her shirt and used it as a rag to wipe off the many layers of dust from the many surfaces and objects in her new home. There was no reason she couldn't clean _and_ explore at the same time; however, she was hoping Gohan wouldn't then treat her like the common house wife and come to expect her doing all the cleaning and chores. Then she'd have to beat the shit out of him.

She sighed as she finished this room and headed to the next. It was the one Gohan had found those weapons in, so in her mind, it was the storage room.

" Better get started." She smiled to herself as she got to work.

~ Somewhere in the Jungle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan was sweating in the summer heat and drowning in the airs moisture. Though the trees gave him great shade, they also held the heat closer to the ground as well. He wouldn't be so tired so earlier but he was stomping out a trail to make trailing and dragging heavy objects far easier in the future.

He slumped against a tree and wiped his brow. His feet ached and his body throbbed. He sure was missing his chi! Gohan stopped at that thought, did he really miss his chi and it's abilities? Sure, he loved to fly around but that was really about it. He admired _real_ strength and speed, not enhanced ones. He remembered when he was little and would go run in the forest with only his body's true abilities. He loved the ache and throbbing. He always felt strongest then and gohan still believed that was why he was so strong when he finally _did_ use his chi.

Gohan hopped to his feet with a large smile on his face. He felt energetic now, like he was little again and was told it was okay to go. He began to get back to work on stomping out his path and cutting anything that might too strong to break.

His vigor was really the only thing that was keeping him going until he heard a squeal. Gohan froze when he heard it, and slowly turned around to see a truly horrific sight behind him. It was the largest razorback he had ever seen. It was eye level with him if not more so. It's large tusks were about the size of Gohan's thighs and it's hooves were the size of his head.

The beast squealed again before it lowered it's head and raked the ground with it's hoof. Gohan gulped as he slowly began to back away. He knew not to just take off running, though the idea had popped into his head a number of times and each it did it sounded better and better.

" Easy, now. Easy." He whispered to the beast, but it seemed to only anger the beast into a larger frenzy.

The giant boar took one more snort before Gohan took off like a rocket. His heart pounded like a war drum and his legs throbbed and ached, but that had no effect to the desperate teenager. His feet stomped the ground like a proud stallion and his stride was long and lengthy; however, the beast was catching up quickly.

Gohan could feel the ground shake from each heavy pound of the cloven hooves that chased behind him and he could hear the pants of hot air that was being pushed from the beast's lungs. He knew he had to either run faster, or fight the creature. He sure as hell didn't want to fight that thing! It was uprooting any tree that it met! It could easily over power him, and gohan was sure that his sword or spear couldn't even dent the thing's skull.

All the sudden, a loud hissing sound was heard followed by a squeal and a loud crash. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks to only curse his luck to the darkest and deepest pits of Hell. Another creature was behind him now, only this one was much more fearsome. It had to be at least ten stories tall and the beast had more teeth then it could fit in it's mouth!

It was, or used to be, a snake it seemed. It was a ruddy, red color and had spines all the over it's body. Small, black eyes scanned over the area it slithered into to with a dull sense about them. The creature's bottom jaw was non-existent, only two finger-like rods with large, curled teeth were there.

Gohan was sweating bullets as he looked toward the boar that was chasing him. It was as good as dead; the blow the wyrm delivered seemed to kill it on contact. He watched as the wyrm opened it's mouth to swallow the creature whole, but stopped mere inches way from it. The new beast was staring right at Gohan, who frankly, was pissed.

" Oh, COME ON! I'm twenty times smaller then that thing! Why choose to eat me?" Gohan yelled before he took off running again. " Videl better be having more luck then I am!"

~ In the Cave~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl sighed as she just finished the last of her sweep. Everything was organized from top to bottom and glowed with new life. She ached and throbbed all over from the constant scrubbing, rubbing, binding down, and kneeling she had done so far.

She clapped her hands together and thought about taking a nice, hot bath in the hot spring full of mineral water, but what if Gohan didn't come home by the time she got out? What if he didn't come home at all? Videl shivered at that last thought and shook her head of it.

" I need to do more work." She told herself. "The work would help me keep her mind off him."

Videl looked around til she saw the lift and smiled. Fixing it would be a nice task, and it was something that needed to be done anyway. She walked over to it and examined the ropes. They were old and very worn; like they could snap any minute now.

* I found some more rope in the storage room. I think that'll do for a good fix.* Videl thought to herself with a smiled on her face.

She ran to the back of the cave and darted into the room next to the bedroom and easily found the rope she was thinking of. As she was running back, a thought hit her. How was she going to fix the lift without going outside the cave?

This was going to be a problem. She could easily slip out and quickly fix it, but Gohan would probably smell her scent outside and hound her about it. That didn't sound like a good idea to her at all.

Videl sighed to herself and looked at the cave ceiling, " What would Chichi do?"

~ Elsewhere ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **YOU CAN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE?**" Chichi yelled at her team of 'golden retrievers', making them cover their ears and whine at her.

" I can't sense them anywhere." Goku sighed as he floated around his fuming wife.

They had been searching for Gohan and Videl since they landed on the beach near West City and still haven't found a single trace of them so far.

" The Brat can't be that weak to were some waves would do him in." Vegeta sighed; he was about to say more when Goten started to cry.

" Yeah, Goten...It'll be okay! I'm sure their fine!" Chichi cooed as she ran her hands over his back, but when he didn't calm down, she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

" Maybe we could see Dende. He might be able to see them." Goku offered as he came over to his wife and child to give them some comfort.

Everyone nodded before they took off.

~ Back with Gohan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan panted and wheezed for air as he leaned against a strong, thick tree for support. His legs were like jello and his lungs burned so much they flt like they were constracting inwards on themselves. His head was spinning and before he knew it, his legs gave in and he was on his knees gasping for breath.

He was just lucky that beast was so primitive! If he hadn't been able to shake it like he did, he would've been a light snack for the thing! Why did monsters always choose the smallest things to go chase after?

Gohan groaned as he followed his scent back to the dead boar the creature just left there and decided to take that home instead. He drug it all the way back to the cave and sighed as he saw the lift. He placed the thing on it before yelling for Videl.

" Videl? Videl! Come here!"

Videl looked down and sighed as she laid her eyes on Gohan, then frowned as she saw what he brought home. " What the Hell is that?"

" It's breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Now help me pull it up!" Gohan grunted as he climbed on the lift and began to pull, but didn't really get anywhere.

" I don't know what you expect me to do." Videl grunted as she began to help hoist him and the beast up.

" What you're doing is fine!" Gohan panted as he finally got up by the cave's mouth and shoved the beast off the lift. " I nearly died today!"

" Don't tell me that!" Videl screeched at him, then snorted as she turned her back on him so he couldn't see the tears that were beginning to spill.

" Videl? Hey, I'm okay! Look, I'm whole and perfectly fine." Gohan whispered as he hugged her from behind and kissed the nape of her neck.

" Shut up and drag that thing to the kitchen." Videl sighed as she leaned against him before letting out a sigh when she felt him chuckle. " What am I going to do with you?" she sighed.

" Oh, I don't know. You'll think of something." Gohan kissed her cheek before letting her go and grabbing the boar's back legs and began to drag it down the long hallway. " Good job on the cave, Videl! It looks and smells much better."

" About damn time you noticed! You better not mess it up while you're cleaning that thing you brought home." Videl growled as she followed behind.

" Did you find anything useful here?" Gohan asked as he finally brought it into a large room were a pair of hooks were hung from the ceiling and knives were laid on a table and a large roasting pit in the center.

Videl sighed as she watched him hung the beast up by its hind legs with the two large hooks. And turned her head when he took his craving knife and slit the pig's throat to rid it of it's blood.

" I found a lot of books, but I haven't really read any of them. I also found a rope to fix the lift with, but I'll need your help to fix it."

" We can see to that tomorrow. I just wanna eat, soak in that hot spring, and then go to sleep." Gohan sighed as he watched the last drops of blood drip off the snout.

" Well, get that thing skinned and meet me in the spring then." Videl giggled as she watched Gohan whip his head around to stare at her with a dark blush across his cheeks. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away.

Gohan brought his face down as his mind went in over drive. He saw images of Videl that he only saw at night and had the hardest time shaking them away.

* She only wants to bath, Gohan. Don't go thinking like that!* Gohan thought his he removed the boar from the hooks and began to skin the beast. * She's your girlfriend! She's entitled to taking a bath with you! She's done it already anyway.* He took the skin and set it skin up so it could dry so they may use the fur for clothing.

Gohan sighed as he gutted the animal and placed it in the fire, but not before stuffing it with the herbs Videl had on the counter. " Time to get clean."

* Or dirty...*Gohan couldn't help but smile at the thought, though he knew he should of felt ashamed of himself.


	4. The Hard Truth

Demeter Fenir here! Aren't you glad? Anyway, Gohan and Videl have finally managed to secure dinner, though they just now started cooking...in more ways then one! Wondering what's going to happen? Then read and find out!

Videl sighed happily as she sank into the hot water. Her muscles becoming lax as she relaxed and enjoyed the warmth the water brought. She smiled as she thought of Gohan joining her in the small pond made her tingling inside.

She didn't have any intention of going very far with him just yet, but she was alone with her boyfriend of six months and they might die any day on this island so she was going to enjoy herself while she could.

" Gohan? What's taking you so long?" She called down the hall, hoping he could hear her.

" I'm coming, I'm coming." He chuckled as he entered the room and gulped when his eyes landed on her form. Though the water was a tad murky; due from the minerals and the heat it emitted, he could still make out her general form.

" Well, are you coming in or what?" She teased as she gave a small splash toward him, almost like a taunt.

" This scene looks oddly familiar..." Gohan said as he cupped his chin in thought.

" I believe so too." Videl smirked as she remembered what he was talking about. " When you thought I was sick when we were snowbound in your mountain home."

Gohan chuckled as he stripped his shirt off of his body and then unbuttoned his pants. " Yes, I believe that was it. You forced me into the tub if I'm recalling it right." his voice was low and husky, holding a bit of a teasing tone in it as well.

" Well, am I forcing you now?" She purred to him as she watched him slowly unzip his pants and kick them off his legs; leaving him only in his boxers.

Gohan turned his head toward the ceiling with his hand still on his chin in thought, then looked her dead in the eyes. " No. I don't think so. I do remember this being your idea though." He removed his boxers and quickly jumped in the water; splashing Videl in the process.

" Hey! What was that for?" Videl asked. She was mad at first, but when she saw how flustered he was, she just started laughing.

" The talking part is easy! The showing part is hard!" Gohan stammered as he tried to cover his embarrassed face.

Videl broke out into a massive fit of laughter. She wiped her eyes from the tears that had gathered there and placed both her hands on Gohan's large, scarred chest. " Oh, Gohan. You crack me up."

Gohan sighed and held his face down from her gaze. How could he look her in the eyes after he chickened out like that?

" Gohan? Are you okay?"

" Yeah, just dealing with a bruised ego and all." He sighed again as he spoke.

" Hey, it was just some teasing. I had no plans of going all the way with you tonight." she lifted his gaze to meet hers and kissed his lips lightly. " I was just playing." A thought crossed her mind and her soft gaze turned to an angry stare. " You really didn't think I'd just _sleep_ with you that easily did you?"

Gohan felt a cold shiver run up his spine at her tone. " W-well...not..._that_ easily?"

" Gohan Son..." Videl growled as she let her hand slip from his chest to his jewels and gave a threatening squeeze. Gohan's eyes widen his mouth dropped. " You best watch your steps for the next couple of days, or we won't have sex _at all_."

" Y-you started it!" He gulped.

" I thought we might play around! I mean..." She stopped suddenly and let go of her grab. " you almost _died_ today! What would I have done, huh? I can't survive here on my own like you can! I'm not as strong as you are!" Videl wept as she buried her face in his chest.

Gohan was shocked. First she was flirting, then she had him by the balls, and now she's crying? All he could do was wrap his arms around her and kissed her neck. " Hey...hey. It's alright. I'm fine, and I'll always be fine as long as I have you with me."

Videl looked up at him; her eyes a tad red, but still a clear and beautiful blue. " You mean that?"

" Yeah! Why else would I have put up with all your silly antics?" Gohan smiled at her shocked face, but laughed as she calmed down. " Anyway, you're just as strong as me now. Well, I'm a tad stronger since I'm a male and have been training longer but you get the point."

" Really?" Videl asked as she struggled out of his grasp and flexed her arm. " That's nice to know! That evens the field a bit."

Gohan laughed at her before he wrapped his large arms around her and gave her breasts a small squeeze. " I guess so." He took advantage of her shock and kissed her neck slowly and gently.

Videl let out a small moan before Gohan stopped and turned her around. " You tease." She sighed as she let him wash her body with a rag she had found. She giggled when he was finished and shyly handed her the cloth so she could do the same to him.

~ In the Kitchen ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" This roast is amazing, Gohan!" Videl gasped as she bit into the thick leg of the beast while Gohan chewed on it's front arm.

" I don't think I had much to do with it, Videl. I was too busy playing around in the tub." Gohan smirked as she watched Videl blush.

They eat in silence, both enjoying the comfort of each other and the feeling of having a hot bath and the feeling of having a nice hot meal in their stomachs. The air was calm and easy between them and the jungle was also peaceful. They finished their meal and crawled into their bed of furs.

" Goodnight, Gohan." Videl whispered as she snuggled up to him.

" Goodnight, Videl." Gohan whispered back as he pulled the covers over them and went to sleep.

~ In the Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl awoke to a painful jabbing in her lower back. She tried to ignore the constant pain, but she became tired of it and tried to turn but at the sound of Gohan's sudden moaning she froze. If that was what she thought it was then...

" Gohan? Gohan. Gohan, wake up!" Videl hissed.

Gohan groaned as he sat up and scratched his cheek before his eyes shot wide open and he hopped away from her.

Videl just sighed as she rubbed her lower back and shook her head. Today was going to be one of those days...

" Um..I...I'm sorry, Videl...It's just...just a morning thing." Gohan squeaked from the bathroom.

" Oh, I know about morning wood, Gohan." Videl teased as she tried to sneak a peek at what Gohan was doing, but he must of been listening for her because he started to growl much like an animal would. " okay, okay! I'll just wait out here then, Beast."

" This is a private manner, thank you very much!" Gohan snorted to her.

Videl smirked at his response, then a thought hit her. " Hey, Gohan?"

" Wh-what is it now?" He groaned.

" Your mom told me that when you were little, you used to be really wild. I find this hard to believe." Videl waited for a response, but sighed when all she heard his slight panting. She decided to press the issue. " What made you stop? I mean, it's like you went cold turkey and never picked it back up again."

" Wh-why is this such a big deal with you?" Gohan panted. He was so close, but trying to keep his attention on Videl, hold up the conversation, and jack off was proving to be a little more then difficult.

" Because I just want to know."

" Right now?" Gohan whined.

" Oh, am I _keeping _you from something?" She snorted.

Gohan sighed as he stopped his actions and leaned out just enough to make eye contact with her. " Videl...I stopped all that horseplay because I had to be an adult and watch out for my family. I had to train to keep the world save, study so I can provide, and listen so I could understand. I just didn't have the time anymore."

Videl felt horrible when he told her that. How she pitied him for his cruel and hard life, but a thought entered her mind and she gave a hopeful smile toward him. " You don't have to be an adult now. Not even when we get home! Your dad is back to stay, your brother is old enough to understand and play _with_ you, and you're smart enough to provide now if you were to start looking! I remember Bulma offering you a paying job at her place."

" Yeah but, she already pays the bills for us. I want to provide without her means. And dad...who knows how long he'll be staying with us this time. Goten still needs a-!"

" He needs an older brother! Not another father! He needs you, not your idea of what you should be, but _you_!" Videl stated as she jabbed her finger in his exposed chest.

" V-videl?" Gohan stuttered as he tried to think of how this came about.

" Look...just...lighten up...before I have to beat the shit out of you, okay?" she sighed as she walked away from him without another word.

Gohan blinked, then began beating off as fast as he could so he could join Videl; where ever she just walked off to.

~ Bedroom ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl sighed as she thought about her actions just now. She knew she had no right to pry, but she had always seen Gohan as a pillar of strength. Only one time had she ever seen Gohan lose control and she had felt so...connected with him then. Now he was just too shy or to adult to really express his feelings to her and she desperately wanted him to.

This morning, she had no problem feeling his arousal against her; she quite enjoyed the thought really and found it flattering. Gohan just thought it as a inconvenience and wanted her to stay away. How could she express her feelings to him without seeming like a slut?

" Videl? Videl, are you okay? I've been talking to you for three minutes now."

" Huh?" Videl turned her head to see gohan standing there, in all his naked glory. His face held concern and worry, thought she had trouble holding her eyes there to care much.

" I was just thinking is all." She sighed as she forced herself to look away from him and his body.

" Well, I've been thinking too." He spoke with a new tone in his voice, one Videl had never heard before. " You're right. I have been acting like a total stick in the mud. I made a vow to myself long ago that I would enjoy life to the fullest, but I haven't been. Today would be a great day to start that again."

Videl saw how happy he was; the new sparkle in his eyes and how much younger he looked. It almost took her breath away, then she thought she'd try him at his word. " Is that why you're standing here naked?"

Gohan blushed deeply as he bowed to her. " N-no...my clothes are in here...but, you can think of it like that if you want."

Videl laughed as she hugged him and felt him go stiff, but relax and hug her back. " You're perfect, Gohan...just the way you are." she whispered.

Gohan smiled as he placed his lips on her head and chuckled. " Let's get that lift fixed so we can go hunting, huh?"

" You'll take me with you?" Videl asked as she looked up at him.

" Yes, you need to choose a fur you would like to wear. Our clothes are staring to stink and we'll need more then one set anyway." He laughed as he let her go so he could get dressed, then grabbed the rope Videl had found the other day before giving her a wink as he walked away to the lift.

Videl blushed as she saw him wink at her. He had never done that to her before, but she could easily get used to it. She followed with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face; thought that wouldn't last long.

~ One Hour Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Just lope it through!" He yelled from the ground. Gohan was holding the lift taut so Videl could lope the rope through the pulley, but she was having trouble.

" Where?" She yelled back. Videl was getting annoyed at this stupid thing and Gohan's orders. She could tell he was getting annoyed too, but she didn't care.

" From the top!" He grunted.

" The circle thing?"

" Yes! The circle thing where we pulled the old rope from!"

" Hey! You best watch your tone with me!" Videl growled as she began to thread the new rope through the pulley.

" _You_ better watch what you're doing!" Gohan shot back as he grabbed the new rope, tied it to the bottom bases and then signaled for Videl to pull.

She growled at his response, but followed his order and pulled. This let the old rope fall to the ground and the new rope snap into place with ease. " Finally!"

" There we go! Ready to go hunting now?" Gohan asked. His face showed his excitement if one didn't see the wagging tail.

" Of course! Let's bag us something tasty!" Videl squealed as she jumped on the lift and landed beside Gohan, who was smiling widely at her.

" Follow me and stay sharp."

They had been in the jungle for an hour before they found a large cat creature. It was a beautiful white with black spots; like a leapord but it was much to big and bulky to be such a thing. It was sleeping peacefully in the afternoon sun and had no idea that two new creatures were slowly coming up behind it with knives drawn.

Gohan hovered over the creature; careful not to stir it from it's nap, and quickly slit it's throat. The gash was deep, so much so the creature barely moved before a gurgle was heard. Gohan had killed it in the most merciful way he could, thought Videl still shuddered as she heard the creature's last breath escaped from the opened neck.

" That should do for today." he sighed as he wiped his blood covered knife on his shirt and then his hand on his pants. " I'll carry him to the cave, you just stay sharp."

" Okay." Videl nodded as she followed behind him. She couldn't help but wonder what Gohan would look like in the furs of the beast, though she couldn't explain why the thought crept up into her head.

" Videl?"

" Huh?"

Gohan chuckled before he turned around to see her. " So much for staying sharp, Love. Anyway, take a look." He pointed to his left, making Videl follow the line of his finger.

She gasped at the sight. It was a beautiful bird, covered in fur and feathers of the most exotic hues of purples and blues. It was almost like the bird they first saw here, but this one's feathers seemed to be metallic, or at least metallic looking. It's beak was short but thick and it was hunting fish out of a small, moving stream.

" It's beautiful." She gasped, then looked at Gohan who had a brilliant smiled on his face.

" Then I shall get him for you!"

" Wait! What about this one?" Videl asked as she cupped the cat's face. " We just can't waste him."

Gohan thought for a minute. He really wanted her to be happy and have what she wanted, even if it was a simple fur, though he understood her meaning. It would be disrespectful to the creature to just skin it and not eat it or use it's bones. If he just killed and skinned the bird, then it's death would have really been for nothing.

" Well...I know what to do." He said as he handed Videl his spear. " Go on, kill him."

" What? Didn't you hear me? We can't eat all that and we have no way of storing the meat yet!" Videl hissed, careful not to frighten the creature off in her rage.

" I heard you just fine. Now kill it before it flies off and I'll show you what I have in mind." He spoke softly to her. He knew she didn't want to kill the creature, but he had to make sure she could kill too.

Videl sighed as she took the spear and stared at the creature. It was still hunting the little fish in the stream. She gulped, raised her weapon in a strong, throwing position and froze.

" It's just like throwing a punch, Love." He whispered to her, smiling as he heard her let go of her held breath and throw the spear; striking the beast through the eye and out the other. " Lucky shot."

" Just go get it." she growled at him, but turned around to stare at him when he didn't move. " Oh, no."

" Oh, yes, Videl. You killed it, you'll carry it, and you'll help me clean and gut it too." Gohan scolded as he watched her pull the spear from it's skull and struggle to lift the heavy bird onto her shoulders. " This is good training for us anyway."

" If you...say so." Videl grunted as she slowly followed behind Gohan who was laughing lightly. Today was a good day, just like yesterday and the day before that.

~ Capsule Corp. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone sighed as they studied the sea charts that Bulma had pulled on screen. They had searched everywhere; even asked Dende if he could see them, but he couldn't.

" This isn't adding up." Bulma whispered to herself in thought, though everyone could still hear her.

" If we can't feel them and Dende can't see them then..." Vegeta stopped himself when he felt everyone's eyes on him. " What are we going to do?"

" Goku went to go see Baba to see if she has any ideas." Bulma sighed as she gripped his hand in worry.

" What can that witch do that the Kami can't?" Vegeta growled.

" Feel that Princely Charge kicking in, Vegeta?" Bulma teased his she watched his face twist up in anger.

" He _is_ my charge, even if he is a half breed." He snarled as he pulled Bulma in for a deep kiss, but a sudden yell broke their moment.

It was Baba, Demeter, Artemis, and Goku. They had teleported to them and the yelp had come from the old hag.

" What's going on?" Baba asked as she whirled her head around to take in the new sight.

" Where is everyone? You guys have to hear this!" Goku yelled, his face serious and his tone a nervous one.

" What's wrong? What does she know?" Vegeta asked, quickly letting go of his mate who then took off running to fetch the others.

" If they're at where I think they're at...then they're in deep trouble." Baba sighed as she looked into her crystal ball.

Everyone had gathered around her to stare into the large ball of crystal but sighed when a thick mist came into view and did not disappear. " Just what I thought."

" What is it? What is going on?" Chichi asked desperately.

" Long ago, there were islands that were once a large floating island were the Old Gods and their creature's lived. A war so great that the lands actually came apart in their rage and the island fell into the oceans. The Gods all died in that war, but stained those islands with a great veil of magic; so great, that the surviving creatures and all that find themselves there change and mutate. Gohan and Videl must have entered the right current at the right time to land there." Baba explained.

Chichi found herself light-headed and near fainting, but found strength in Goku's grasp and Goten's hug. Everyone held their breath as she spoke, and only exhaled when they were sure she was finally done.

" Do you mean...that if we don't get them off that island...they could..." Goku couldn't even bring himself to finish the thought, but Baba knew where he was going.

" Yeas, Goku. If we don't remove them from that veil of magic, they will change forever."

So! That's chapter 4! Look at the trouble their in now! How long do they have? And will everyone, or anyone, find them in time? And things have heated up between Gohan and Videl, but how far will they get?


	5. Fur Hunting and a Magical Full Moon

Hey! This is chapter five in my story of Cast Away! We just found out that Videl and Gohan are in big trouble if they don't leave that island, but how can they when Gohan refuses to build a raft and neither of them can swim for that long! How will they escape, or will they even do so?

Gohan sighed as he wrapped himself in the fur of the giant cat he killed. It was soft against his skin, like the finest silk. It was warm, but airy and the new garment made him feel wild. He smiled as he remembered how he would dress in furs when he was younger. His grandfather had showed him how to skin and treat the furs and then make them into garments, though he never had fur this nice before.

" Okay, Gohan. How do I look?"

He turned to see Videl enter the room in her new clothes. The sight sent blood to his groin so fast he felt dizzy and weak kneed. " You look...wow."

She was covered in a beautiful mix of feathers and a long fur that shone look the purest of metals. The vibrant hues of purples and blues seemed to move, like a sun ray would if it was shining through wind-blown foliage. The kilt came to her knees and the matching boots Gohan made with the extra skin and the boar skin came to mid shin. The top was simple; only hanging on by her left shoulder. One would think that fur couldn't hug a figure, but that person would be wrong.

" Oh, are you okay Gohan?" She asked as she went to his aid. She smelled like an Autumn breeze; cool and brisk.

" Yea-yeah. I must be tired is all." Gohan smiled at her as he regained his posture and cupped her cheek. " You look like a Goddess."

Videl blushed deeply as she ran her hand over the fur that covered his chest. " Then you must be a God too, because I have never seen anyone as handsome as you are now." She leaned up her a kiss, which Gohan eagerly accepted.

Their mouths parted and hot tongues battled for the advantage, but Gohan won that easily and relished in his victory. Videl pulled away slowly; a small click was heard as their lips parted, and looked up at him with shining eyes.

" I smell lunch, is it time to eat yet?" He asked as he twirled as fingers in her hair lightly.

" Not yet, I was thinking about looking into those books I found. Maybe they hold a clue to where we are or how we can get off this island since you refuse to build a raft." She hinted.

" The raft wouldn't work. It never does." Gohan groaned as he let her go and followed her into the bedroom.

" What do you mean ' It never does'? It sounds like you tried it before." Videl asked as she handled an old book with care.

"...Never mind. What book shall I start looking at?" Gohan asked as he quickly grabbed another book and opened the cover to began his research, but Videl lowered the book and drew his eyes to her own.

" And come to think about it, you were speaking to that captain in a weird tongue! What did you say, huh?"

" It wasn't a weird tongue, it was Irish and what I said is not important." Gohan huffed as tried to cross his arms, but Videl gave him a strong punch in the arm. " OW! What the Hell?"

" I'm asking you some questions; Gohan, some questions I want answered. Now spill!" Videl growled.

" Fine! Remember how I told you that Piccolo took my to a desert island when I was little?" He sighed again when he watched her nod. " Well, I tried to escape so I could live with my mom. I decided to build a raft and cross the sea to get to the main land, but a horrible storm came and destroyed my raft and I almost drowned. I was lucky that a gang of orphans found me and helped my reach my home but..."

" But what? What happened next?" Videl gasped, completely engrossed in his story.

" I entered the clearing when a thought hit me. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to protect all my friends and family and that I needed to go back to Piccolo and train."

" Oh! No wonder you don't like rafts. What about the captain though? What did you say to the captain?" Videl asked.

" I told the captain that I had seen a storm like this before and that he should brace for impact." Gohan sighed as he rubbed his neck.

" Like the storm that broke your raft..." Videl whispered as she made the connection. She then looked at Gohan with gleaming eyes and a look of determination on her face. " We'll find another way."

" That is why we are reading these texts, Love." Gohan chuckled as he took back his book from videl and sat down on the bed of furs. She followed suit. He smiled and leaned against the smooth cave wall and chuckled as Videl leaned against him.

They enjoyed the company they gave one another, finding comfort in their silence even though they were both paying more attention to the old books in front of them then each other. The couple spent hours reading book after book, but finding it more and more difficult to make out the scratch-like writings. It seemed that the author was losing control, but so desperately wanted to tell what was going on. Gohan sighed as he finally put down his book; finding that he could no longer make out any word or even letter.

" Did you find anything?" Videl asked. She had given up a while ago and just leaned against him so she may stay close.

" He started off explaining a legend, but the further he got, the more...animal-like his writings became. He started talking about some power and how it was acting and then he's writing about a rabbit he saw and how good it looked. The guy was clearly losing it." gohan sighed as he rubbed his sore eyes.

Videl sighed, then began to play with her hair. " That's what I found too. Looks like these books were just a waste of time."

" Not completely. We learned that there is a place of legend and that these scholars thought that this island might be a piece of that great land. We also learned that the men who wrote these texts slowly went bonkers." Gohan stated as he ran his fingers through her hair as well. " I think they may have became sick. We have to be careful about that and eat right."

" I know. Those men must of made the small garden in near the kitchen and brought in all these things." Videl smiled as his hand touched hers, then giggled when she heard his stomach growl. " I think it's time to eat."

" Wonderful, I'm starving!" Gohan smiled as he stood up and pulled her up with him. " let's eat!"

~ Capsule Corp. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What do you mean you can't pinpoint them?" chichi roared at the old witch.

" The magic's too strong for me to see through! I can't tell you which island they're on!" Baba yelled back.

" Then...how are we to find them? I can't see any little islands on any of my satellite images." Bulma asked as she shifted from picture to picture.

" Of course not. This islands are saturated in the strongest and most pure of magic! And not _just_ magic, but the most ancient of magic! To make matters worst, the full moon is tonight, making that power rise to an unbearable peak and increasing its potency ten fold!"

" What? There's no way!" Goku gasped.

" That makes sense. There have been many studies on the full moon and it's effects on humans. Medicine becomes more potent, people become more animal-like making birth and murder rates raise, some people are even said to become crazed." Bulma explained. " Many scholars believe it's the moon's pull. That pull effects us like it would the water because we are mostly made up of water. It's a study that's been proved over and over."

" Then...Gohan and Videl...will they be okay?" Trunks asked. He felt a shiver run down his spine of the thought that they might be in trouble.

"...I don't know...But have to start looking." Goku said as he gave a determined look at Baba before asking, " There has to be some way to see, or locate those islands?"

" I have an old map that shows them...but the islands are in constant motion...they may not be in the same location as before." Baba informed.

" It's the best we've got. We'll just have to make due." Goku sighed.

~ Gohan and Videl's Home ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl was in the hot spring relaxing while Gohan paced the bedroom. He was feeling ferocious and edgy; snarling at his shadow and barring long, sharp fangs at his thoughts. His blood felt like it was on fire and his teeth ached. His senses were on overdrive and his mind was racing with thoughts of Videl.

She was screaming beneath him, begging for him and moaning his name as he took her savagely. He enjoyed the thought, but it made his stomach turn as well. How can someone as polite and mannerly as he wish for the girl he loves to be treated in such a manner?

Gohan snapped his teeth on the idea and cursed his blood and it's wild nature. He was nothing more then a feral beast! How could he even approach her like this? How would she react to him? Would she pull away, or give in to him?

He shook his head; he had to know! He had to know if she would accept his true nature, accept him at his most crazed. Gohan began it sniff the air, searching for her scent. A wicked smile ran across his thin lips when he found it.

Gohan followed the smell; knew that it would led him to the hot spring, but he followed it like it were his only path in life. He loved the way it lingered in small doses and that was so light, it was barely detectable, but he could and he loved that fact too.

He peered around the corner, making sure to keep out of sight and watched her. He watched as she washed her breasts slowly, like she knew he was there and was teasing him; maybe even testing his restraint. He felt his mouth dry as she pinched her nipples and gave a small moan. Gohan wanted to jump her then and there; pull her from that water and attack her with such force that she _had_ to accept him, but he couldn't force her...rape her.

Gohan faced away as he saw her hand disappear into the water. His ears still straining to hear all her pants and gasps. He even heard his name called, but he still would not advance toward her. Instead, he was going to hunt her...pounce on her when she was she was least expecting it. Then...then she would cry out to him.

Videl sighed as she finished her bath. She felt more relaxed after her release, though she felt a bit shameful about it too. She knew that Gohan such a mannerly guy and probably wanted to wait before they truly went _there_, but videl was thinking about him more and more and it was getting harder and harder not to touch herself.

She shuddered as a wave of arousal washed her, but she willed it away and pulled her furs on. She was going to go look at her small garden, or maybe sit outside and stare at the moon and stars. It was such a beautiful night, it would be a shame if she did not enjoy it; however, she was going to go see Gohan first. He seemed a bit tensed last time she saw him.

Videl wondered through the cave, stopping periodically when she thought she heard a growl, but no creature could be seen. She shook her head and entered their bedroom, but could not find Gohan, only the footprints of him pacing.

" Gohan?"

No answer, only silence could be heard; that and her beating heart and panting. She wasn't panting...was she? No, her breathing was under control, but this panting seemed...hungry and wild; like it belonged to a stalking beast that had it's prey in sight but could not calm it's nerves.

She felt a shiver ran up and down her spine. Where was Gohan? Where was that panting coming from? It sounded close, but she couldn't see anyone or thing near her. Videl tightened her jaw and stood her ground. She wasn't going to let this thing scare her, but finding Gohan was a good idea; just for measure.

Videl walked out of the bedroom, taking heed to look out of the stronghold to peer in the hall just encase something _was_ there. She went into the storeage room and found no one, then she tried the small stream with got there clean drinking water from and sighed as no one was there either. She was getting more and more nervous; the panting only getting more and more ragged.

She finally entered the kitchen and growled at the emptiness so found there, but soon she regretted the noise. A loud roar answered her back. It was strong and powerful, making her chest rumble and her stomach tighten and convulse.

It...it came from behind her...

Videl went to turn around, but something rammed into her and pinned her to the ground. She could feel the creature's hot breath and it's solid form press against her. She sturggled enough to see behind her and gasp. It was Gohan! Gohan was pinning her!

" Gohan?"

" You smell so good, Videl." He whispered as he licked the shell of her ear. He chuckled as he felt her shiver. " That growl you did...I liked it."

" You...it was all you? The panting and the roar." She gasped as he kissed her neck before nipping it lightly.

" Such a watchful prey..." He teased as he got off of her, but quickly grabbed her hands and smiled as he tugged on her fur wristbands. " But you're caught now, Love." He picked her up off the floor and carried her over to the two hanging hooks and used her wristbands to hang her there.

Videl was now hanging from those bloody hooks like a piece of meat; like Gohan's piece of meat. She looked at him with wide eyes and tried to free herself, but he had her trapped. " gohan? What are you doing?"

" Isn't this what you wanted? A wilder me? Have I become to beastly for you?" His breath teased her neck, making her feel so aroused, but she also nervous. He could smell her arousal and it made him hotter; harder.

Videl saw his excitement, knew he was going to take her tonight and there was nothing she could do about it; not that she wanted too anyway.

" I've been waiting for this." Videl whispered as he drew closer to her. She watched his lips curl over large, sharp fangs as he traced the outline of her right breast through her furs.

" Oh? Have you now?" He chuckled as he then slipped her top off and stared at her breast before quickly taking a hardened nipple into his mouth.

Videl gasped at the sudden move; moaned at the new feeling. This was nothing like when she pinched them. She purred when he started kneaded the other. She never felt so light-headed, never felt so heavenly. She felt a sudden pressure against her core and flushed when she realized what it was.

" Like what you feel. Love?" Gohan purred against her neck, pressing her harder against him. He growled as he heard her moan; nearly roared when she rubbed against him.

" G-Gohan...I love it...want it...want you." She gasped.

Gohan's ears were humming when he heard her say those things. He didn't have to hold back now. She had accepted him for all of him. There was no more need for games.

" Do you know how sexy you sound when you say that?" He snarled, but gave her no time to answer as he kissed her deeply. His tongue was hot and savage as it attacked her mouth; claimed her with no mercy or remorse.

Videl broke the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes. She knew she had to bring this up; had to be an adult about what they were about to do. " I can't..._we_ can't afford to get pregnant."

This made Gohan stop all his actions and stare at her. He never thought of that; never thought of what could happen if they mated. He shook the worry away and sighed. " I will not come inside you."

" Do you think that'll work?" She asked.

" Best chance we got, now isn't?" He smiled as he undid her skirt, then whistled at her. " A captivating specimen indeed." He smirked as he watched her blush and try to hide herself with her long, shaplely legs, but Gohan snapped his teeth at her; making her stop.

" G-Gohan..." She watched as he removed his furs; showing his scarred and frim body to her. She felt her skin grow hot as her gaze lowered to his phallus. It was large and throbbing; pointing stright at her and casting a shadow on his stomach.

" Like what you see too?" He whispered as he softly kissed her. He felt her lips move when he slow pushed his crown inside her. Gohan gave out a howl before he shank his teeth into her neck and pushing the rest of him inside her.

Videl bit down hard on his neck; full of pain and tension. She had never felt anything like this. It was Hellish and yet so hot that she felt like she was on fire. She finally let go of his neck, huffing at the pressure of having him inside her to the hilt. She could feel it throb and pulse inside her; feel every vein and rig. " Gohan...move." She begged; her voice rough and thick.

Gohan snarled as he pulled back til the head remained, then slammed it further in roughly and wildly. His breathing was ragged and strained as he pounded into her without mercy. He roared as he heard her beg for more, tried to match his thrusts but couldn't because he gripped her hips so hard.

" Oh...More...please, more!" She gasped as he licked her bleeding neck. She felt overwhelmed with the pleasure he was bringing her. She felt no shame from her begging, no shame of opening to him so easily; not that she _really_ had a choice anyway.

" Videl...so fucking tight..." He growled as he pounded into her harder and faster. He pulled out of her and off the hooks; smacked her ass harshly when she whined. Gohan carried her into the bedroom and laid her on their furs. " I love you, Videl."

" I love you too, Gohan. More then anything." She sighed as he slipped inside her again. She easily took him, had no pain at all as if she was made for him. " You're so big...so hard."

" You make me that way." He growled as he moved inside her harshly. He needed to come so badly it hurt. He could feel the tightening in his stomach, but he couldn't come, not until she did. Not until she screamed for him.

She felt an explosion inside her, a massive wave of pleasure that washed over her so strongly that her body convulsed and her back bend. She screamed his name as she came. She closed her eyes tightly as she could feel another wave wash over her. She could feel herself squeeze around him and really feel him ram inside her like never before.

As Videl came, gohan howled as he continued to pound her, but when she came a second time; he quickly pulled out and came. Long, thick strands of come washed over her chest and stomach. He came so hard that he even stained his own stomach.

They panted together; both too tired to try and clean the mess that was made or even caress the other. They had reached a peak that left them weak and tired. Videl was the first to recover and upon doing so, she cupped his face and merely smiled at him.

Her eyes were shining like gohan had never seen before and her hair was cascading down her back, making her skin look pale and godly. He smiled back at her, his thoughts now clear and free from his monstrous lust. His eyes then followed her neck to her bite mark. He knew that the mark would heal soon; it's purpose was to only hold her still as he took her and to also mingle their scents so others could tell she was his.

" We should get some sleep, before the sun comes up." Videl whispered to him. She giggled when he nodded and flopped down on the furs with no grace at all. She snuggled against him; his body still so warm but now feeling softer, like a great weight had been lifted on the inside. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	6. A Day in the Rain

Demeter here with the next chapter! Now that Gohan as claimed Videl, things seem to be calmer between them, but is it? Time is running out and fast! With no way to locate them, can they truly be saved or will they become part of a forgotten legend?

Gohan awoke from his slumber due to the hard patter of rain that was beating outside. He could feel the chill in the air and the moisture in the air as though he was outside in the middle of the storm. He yawned and stretched his arms. He smiled as he replayed the events of last night in his head. He got out of bed; making sure not to wake Videl, and made his way over to the drinking stream. He kneeled down to dip his hands into the cool water when he saw his reflection and froze.

His teeth were still long and sharp and passed through his lips a tad bit. He stared at his hands when he noticed his nails were sharp; like claws. His tail twitched behind him as he studied himself. What brought about these changes? He knew his teeth was supposed to sharpen and grow during mating so he may bite his mate, but what of the claws? Was it to hold his mate still too? Vegeta had never mentioned claws before.

Gohan turned his head suddenly to see Videl stumble into the room; rubbing her eyes and yawning. His jaw dropped when he spotted she also had small fangs; though they were far smaller then his.

" Videl...you're teeth!"

Videl ran her tongue across the sharpened canines and then shrugged. " They were like this last night. Your's seemed to have grown though or maybe it's just me." She said as she kneeled down beside him and cupped some water in her hands so she may drink.

Gohan studied her hands and sighed as her nails did not look like his. They were not claws as well. " Oh. Sorry, though just caught me off guard."

" I see that." She smiled as she then licked his neck were she had bitten him. Videl laughed as he shook violently.

" you find this funny?" Gohan asked as he fought back the urge to take her again. He knew by the way she had walked in that she was sore; that being the only reason she was not beneath him now.

" Yes, I do." She purred as he licked her bite mark as well. " You best hope this does not scar."

" It won't. I didn't bite you that hard, just hard enough." He teased as he then stood and offered his hand to her. Gohan smiled when she took it and chuckled when she held onto him tightly. " It's raining today."

" I know. I can hear it." She replied softly; finding comfort in their small talk and their embrace.

" Wanna go play in it? Once we're done, we can jump in the hot spring to warm up. What do you say?" Gohan asked has he stroked her cheek lovingly and gazed into her eyes. They seemed to sparkle more then he could recall, but men in love could spout such nonsense.

" What would we do? Run?" She asked. Videl had never played in the rain before. She had always been in the city and never experienced that type of freedom. She frowned when Gohan laughed. " What is so funny?"

" Yes! We will run and play and explore new places! We will run free and wild and maybe even find something useful to help us leave this island!" Gohan spoke as he carried her to their room so they may get dressed. " Or...are you too sore to run and play? Was I too rough?"

" No! I can still play! I wanna play in the rain." Videl pouted, sticking out her lower lip a tad as she looked down to the floor at her furs.

Gohan chuckled as he bent his head a little to nip that quivering lip before kissing her deeply. He smiled against her lips as she snaked her hands around his thick neck and began to eagerly respond to him. Gohan pulled away and licked her cheek lightly. " alright. Get dressed so we may play. Then I'll so you what my mother meant, instead of just telling."

~ Baba's Place ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" This map is ANCIENT! How are we ever going to find them?" Bulma growled as she tried to match the old map to her modern one so she could narrow down the search area.

" I told you that!" Baba yelled back as she growled to the younger female.

" Just pick a damn spot! We need to move fast if we even have a chance to find them!" Vegeta growled, his arms crossed and the vein in his forehead ticking.

" We set sail near West City, so why not search the waters there?" Chichi asked as she pointed to the map in thought.

The area in question had twelve little islands that Gohan and Videl could of drifted off too and that was even if they stayed together! This search seemed like it was destined to fail form the start, but Goku would hear none of it.

" That's a good idea. Now listen, this magic is so thick that'll it block your chi, so you must use a boat. You can fly high in the air to look for it, but you can't approach it at all with the use of your powers. Also, there are demons and beasts of unimaginable strength that inhabit the islands, so go prepared for fights and take rations." Baba explained as Bulma rolled up the maps and placed them in a tube for protection. " If Gohan and Videl are even still alive, you must approach them with extreme caution."

" Why's that?" goku asked. His face showing great concern.

" Because they have been exposed to that magic and on a full moon night even! They must be starting to change and they will most likely be very hostile...if they're still human that is."

" Don't talk like that! Gohan and Sissy are fine!" Goten roared at the old witch, his eyes ready to spill over any minute now. He was torn up inside by the loss of his super hero and his sissy. He wished that they were home right now so he could go and give them a huge hug and tell them how the adults were being silly.

" Alright. Let's set sail." Goku said as he ran out the door. Everyone else followed except for Bulma, Chichi, the sisters, and the chibis.

~ With Gohan and Videl ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Gohan! Wait up!" Videl laughed as she tried to catch the nimble giant who dodged her every grasp. He only laughed and hummed a sweet tone to tease her.

Gohan jumped into a tree and looked down at her from the branches. " Catch me if you can, Vi!" He laughed until Videl climbed up into the tree with him; she had used her claws to help her climb and stay on the tree like a cat would. " Oh? Think you can out maneuver me up here? Let's see you try!" He teased before he took off.

" I'll catch you, Gohan!" videl playfully growled as she took off after him. She found it easy to sink her claws into the damp wood and use the hold to propel her forward. She found it odd that she knew how to do that, but cared little at the moment. All she wanted to do was catch her love and wrestle with him. " I'm catching up, Gohan Son!"

Gohan quickly looked back and smirked when he saw that she was indeed catching up to him. He noticed the way she used her claws and for some reason found pride swell up inside him. He felt proud that she could even chase him up in the trees, since he had always loved to climb and run in them and found the act quiet easy. " It seems so, but who says I'm really trying?"

" What?" Videl couldn't believe that he could ran faster then he already was. " I thought you couldn't use your chi!"

" I can't, but I can do this!" Gohan laughed as he quickly grabbed a nearby vine and swung from one treetop to another. He heard Videl growl in frustration at him.

" That's not fair!" She barked as she snarled at him. Her new fangs gave her a fiercer look, but Gohan only found the sight exciting.

" Oh? Not fair you say? I didn't know there were rules." He teased as he sat down and yawned at her.

Videl felt her muscles tense, then uncoil as she leapt at him. Gohan barely had time to open his eyes before he saw Videl flying toward him. He gasped as she knocked into him and pushed the both of them completely out of the tree and onto the wet, jungle floor.

" You shouldn't take me lightly, Gohan." She purred as she hugged him.

Gohan only chuckled before he himself began to purr and nip at her neck. " I'd never think of it."

Before she could respond, a clash of thunder hit a tree not to far off from them. They froze as they took in the sight and the strong odor of brunt wood. The extremely large tree; about the size of four great oaks, was split in two all the way to the ground. The only reason it still stood was because it's roots were deep inside the earth.

" we should go back to the cave, I want a bath anyway." videl whispered in Gohan's ear, like something was listening in on them.

" Agreed." Gohan rolled Videl off of him and quickly ran off, daring Videl to try and catch him again. He missed the cat-like smirk that claimed Videl's lips as she rose to meet his challenge.

They reached the cave just as the storm became much worse, though neither took much noticed as they chased one another into the hot spring. The young couple splashed and tackled the other to a point of exhaustion.

" Gohan?" videl sighed as they both floated in the water in random patterns. They listened to the rain outside as they relaxed. She giggled as he gave out a grunt before she continued. " If we aren't making a raft, how are we to escape?"

Gohan blew out a gust of breath before he spoke. " I don't know. I'm thinking of giving the cave another look around. Maybe I'll find some items that might help us."

" That sounds good." Videl sighed as she watched him crawl out of the water. She watched the muscles ripple under his taunt skin; watched as he stretched and yawned. He must of felt her eyes on him because he turned to give her a naughty smirk.

" I've got plans for you, Videl." He chuckled before leaving her there in shock.

She shook her head from the naughty thoughts that had invaded it before she began to pay more attention to the water and how nice it felt. Videl was still a tad sore from last night, but the though of what gohan might do to her made her quickly forget.

Videl sighed as she ran her fingers through her long locks of hair and closed her eyes to better concentrate on how to escape rather then how Gohan would take her. This was going to be a long night.

~ In the Cave's kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan walked into the room with a bounce in his step. He was going to find why there was such a cold spot in this room and then he was going to see to Videl; which is the main reason for his bounce.

He could already feel the blood pull in his groins at the mere thought of having her again, but he had a mission to do first. Gohan puffed out his chest and began to throughly scan the room. Gohan would run his course hands against the smooth rock; feeling for any tempatures changes. He smiled when he found it.

There was a wall that was moveable, right by the counter. It led to another room that was nothing but ice! He couldn't believe his eyes at the dramatic change that was merely inches away from one another! How could it be?

Gohan shook his head and sighed. " at least we can store our meat now." He turned his gaze toward the door and smirked evilly to himself. Now it was time to really play!

~ On a Boat ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Bulma! Are you sure you're reading that map right? There's nothing here!" vegeta growled at the angry woman.

" No, Vegeta! I'm not sure! This map is as helpful as your damn mouth!" Bulma roared back at him.

" no fighting! We have bigger things to do!" Goku said, but it fell on deaf ears.

" If I remember correctly; you love my mouth." Vegeta snarled in a low tone, but loud enough for all to hear.

Bulma was fuming now, but a smirk claimed her lips, which slightly put Vegeta off. " Oh yeah? I'm not the one who was begging for it during Chichi's party." she laughed as Vegeta's jaw dropped and his mouth was as dry as a desert.

" WHAT?" Goku gasped at the two; his ears bleeding at the knowledge.

"...I...We were...that is..." Vegeta stumbled, but then just ran to his room.

" The island should be close. Eyes sharp, Guys!" Bulma cheered before she walked to her room and locked the door.


	7. The Making of a Raft

Okay, so here I am! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter but at least I got it through! So, Gohan and Videl had some fun in the rain and Goku and the others have began their search for the two, but with the changes starting, will they be reached in time?

Videl yawned as she awoke to a beautiful day outside her homey cave. She ran her fingers through her hair and froze. Videl quickly pulled her hand back and gasped to see claws. She violently shook Gohan awake.

" Wha-what? What's wrong?" He groaned.

Videl spotted his fangs, which were now half way down his chin. " Gohan! You're teeth!"

Gohan quickly sat up and ran off toward the stream; when he got there he gasped also. He checked himself to see that the fur on his tail had now not only gotten longer and softer, but it was a different color! It was now black with white marbling; like light shining through the forest canopy.

Another change was that his eyes were different too. Now he had a white silt in the middle of them; which only widened to his disbelief. They were his pupils!

Gohan turned his head away from the water and held his eyes shut. He couldn't believe this! Why was this happening to him? Hadn't he been through enough in his life? Only when he heard the sound of Videl's breathing did he open his eyes; only to wish that he had kept them close.

She was also changing. Her teeth were long, slender fangs, claws were now her nails, and her eyes were that of a cat's. Videl seemed to know of these changes, but she was handling them a lot better then he was.

" What's happening to us, Gohan?" She whispered to him.

" I...I don't know! We...we need to get off this island! We need to make a raft!" Gohan hissed as he quickly ran from the spring to the storage room. He had a large ax in his hands. " I told you about the freezer, so I was thinking that I could send you to kill some small creatures while I go chop down a tree."

" I can do that, but you think you can cut down one of _those_ trees? Those things are huge! At least the size of a house!" Videl eagerly pointed out.

" You think I _want_ to make a raft? It's the only thing I can think of!" Gohan hissed as he sharpened the blade with a whetstone. " As long as I have a sharp blade and a good aim, I should knock it down in three days or two."

" Fine. I'll help too; when you get too tired." Videl sighed as she kissed Gohan goodbye. She grabbed her bow and some arrows and jumped onto the lift and rode it down onto the jungle floor.

He blew out a deep breath and rubbed his brow with his free hand. He didn't want to make this raft at all; for all they knew, swimming could be better. Gohan sighed again and just jumped from the cave to the floor without a second thought. He easily landed on his feet and was impressed at the result of his action, but quickly worried.

It was this transformation that had done that. It was not only changing him on the outside, but inside too. This damnation that was placed upon him and Videl must have been because of this odd air; though the theory was only that, a theory. He couldn't even prove it, but he had a feeling that he was right.

Quickly discarding the idea; Gohan went over to the closest tree and sighed as he sized it up. It was very large; like a five story house large, and it was just as thick. He only growled as he raised his ax and slammed it into the tree's trunk. A thunk sound soon filled the air as he constantly swung over and over. Gohan just focused on the tree and his work; feeling like a machine doing the same thing over and over, barely able to feel his hands or arms, but he found joy in the burn.

~ Further in the Jungle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl was holding her breath as she pulled back her bow and arrow. Her arm straight and muscles taunt under the skin. The pose she held was graceful as well as poetic; as if she was a goddess posing for a famous sculpture. She let go of her arrow and released her breath when she had hit her mark.

Videl had been hunting smaller creatures like rabbits and squirrels; though they really weren't small nor were they such creatures, but she couldn't call them anything else. She placed the new kill on her hooks that she hung by her side and smiled as she counted her prizes. Ten in all, so that should be enough for her and Gohan for a few days or so.

She smiled as she thought of different ways to cook each one. Gohan enjoyed her cooking and she enjoyed cooking for him. It challenged her creativity and culinary skills. Videl gathered mushrooms and different herbs on her way back home. She knew which ones to eat and which were poisonous, though she didn't know how she knew.

Videl stopped when she saw Gohan chopping away at a tree. She watched the way his muscles rippled at each flex and shudder at each blow. She noticed that since they had been here, he was growing stronger and harder then before. The fact made her swell with pride; that her mate was growing far stronger then the others she could of chosen from.

" Hey, Gohan! I got the food! Wanna take a break?"

Gohan smiled as he slung the ax over his shoulder. " A break sounds great!"

She smiled as she watched him walk over to the lift and waited for her to reach him. Videl walked over to him and gave him a quick wink before he turned his attention to pulling them up the mountain.

~ On Another Island ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku and his party and set foot on an island unlike any they had ever seen before. The air was thick and odd smelling, the ground was cold and slimy, the plants were dead and withered into twisted shapes that seemed to embody the very essence of pain itself.

Creatures were either twisted gnarled into limping beasts or dead, but still alive some how. They slithered or drug themselves across the giant swamp like a moving plague; their destination unknown to even them.

" What is this place?" Vegeta gasped as he looked around in awe. He had never seen anything like this in all his travels or outer space adventures. He was in such shock that he forgot to pull up his guard and keep his famous scowl on his face.

" This is but one of the many islands that Gohan and Videl could of landed on." Baba spoke as she floated beside the gasping man. " Things here are dead, but trapped here in the living plane with no chance of escape."

" What's that odd smell in the air?" Goku asked as he left the safety of the boat. He felt odd here, like something was crawling under his skin.

" That's the magic in the air. It's ancient and powerful. Over the many years, it's only became twisted and evil." Baba explained as she placed a protection spell on them all. " Now, listen carefully. We need to look for signs of life and try not to anger any of the creatures here. We don't know what they can do or how it will effect us so we must be quick but through in our search!"

" Right! I'll take the left side of the island!" Goku said before he ran off. The others sighed before they all went in different directions.

~ At Baba's House ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I WANNA GO LOOK FOR GOHAN AND SISSY!" Goten cried at the sisters and Trunks as he laid on the floor and pounded craters into it.

" Come on, Goten...don't cry." Artemis said as she turned to Demeter for support, but sighed as her younger sister just shrugged her shoulders.

" I'd cry too if I lost my big sister." Demeter said as she scooped Goten into her arms and bounced him up and down. " It's a younger sibling thing."

Goten started to hiccup slightly as he calmed down. " Thank you , Demi."

" Maybe we _should_ help search though." Trunks said as he crossed his arms, trying to act serious. " It'll make us feel better."

" But that level of magic could be super dangerous for all of us!" Demi said as she rubbed Goten's back. " Arty and I can't use magic and only Kami knows what could happen to us if we stay too long."

" Hmmm..I think I know of a way to solve this problem." Artemis smirked evilly at the chibis. " Remember how Aunty said in order to get _real_ crystal balls we needed a super high level of magic?"

" Yeah, but we can't get that type of magic until we pass the test...which we both failed three times now." Demeter sighed as she cursed her ability to think outside the box.

" Why did you guys fail?" Goten asked.

" ...we have problems following orders and let's leave it at that." Artemis blushed as she placed an odd amulet on Trunks and Goten.

" What is this for?" Trunks grunted at the jewelry.

" It'll protect you guys from the magic." Artemis explained as she and Demi ran off to the closet and pulled out two broomsticks. " Alright, hop on."

" You can't be serious..." trunks sighed as he shook his head at the two girls.

~ Gohan and Videl's Home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan growled as he slid inside of Videl from behind. He was so tired, but all he could think about was taking her.

Videl hissed as she felt him bite her neck, though she knew he had not pierced her skin, only use his front teeth to pinch her. She knew he did this to keep her still so he may enter her without a fight, but she would never deny him.

She smiled as Gohan panted wildly as he began to thrust inside her; he was so animal-like when they made love. Videl didn't think that someone like Gohan could be so wild, but she was so happily wrong.

" Videl...I love you so much..." Gohan grunted as he began to pound harder.

She was about to answer when he stopped all the sudden. She felt his body tense and his claws dig into her skin; as low growl escaping his snarled lips. Videl was about to ask why he had stopped, but stopped when she saw a large cat staring at them.

" How...how did it get up here?" Videl whispered, but gained no reply back. Gohan was to busy staring the creature down to speak. The realization of that scared her; this transformation was changing them completely.

Gohan gave out a loud hiss before he slid out of Videl and stood boldly on his hind legs. A smirk made his lips as he saw the creature step back slightly; a sign of submission. He was quickly becoming annoyed; however, when the beast began to roll around on the ground in a submissive yet playful manner. He was about to lunge at the cat, but Videl quickly closed the gap between her mate and the playful creature.

" Oh no you won't!" She hissed as she scratched it's tummy. " Look at him...it's still a cub."

" Videl, that beast is dangerous! We don't know it's intentions!" Gohan spat.

" We don't?" Videl mocked as she pointed to the rolling creature. " It looks like he wants to play and be loved. What harm can he be? And stop snarling at him!"

Gohan snorted before he crossed his arms and watched the creature play with his mate. A small nibble there, a light pawing here. It was all in good nature. He ran his hands through his hair before blowing out a large puff of air. He was overreacting.

" I'm sorry."

" Then we can keep him!" Videl gasped, her eyes shining brightly with child-like hope.

" ...Alright, but he's your responsibility. Got that?"

" Yeah, yeah." Videl said as she began to giggle. " You were only mad because he interrupted our alone time."

Gohan blushed madly before he cleared his throat and walked away.

~ With Goku and Them ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku and his search party sighed as they hopped back onto their boat and sailed off toward another island. Their hope was still high, but they were all quite tired from their long search and the fact that they didn't find Gohan and Videl made them even more so.

" It was probably a good thing we didn't find them there." Baba said as she crossed her arms in thought. " I would of hated to see them half decayed and rotting."

Goku's eyes went wide at the idea, then white was they rolled into the back of his head as he passed out onto the deck floor.

" You mean to say that if they were on that island, they would have turned into zombies?" Vegeta hissed.

" Yes. They would take on a form that would fit with the island."

"...I hate this damn planet."

Okay, so there it is, so sorry it took so long. Sorry again!


	8. Island Exploration and Broomsticks

Hey! Demi here with the 8th chapter of Cast Away. I'm sure you knew that though but I always open up with way. So, gohan and Videl are still stuck and things are just getting worse and Goku and the gang are still looking. Goten, Trunks, and the sisters are starting their own search party, but with the extra help, can Gohan and Videl be saved or is it already too late?

Gohan awoke to the gentle licking and slight purring of their new pet. He sighed as he knew that he was going to awake to not only new problems, but to new changes as well. Gohan groaned as he got up and walked over to the drinking spring to look at himself. He chuckled as the beast followed him and purred as he scratched it's head.

" Well...let's take a look." He sighed as he peered into the mirror-like water. He gasped as he stared at himself.

Horns rose from his head and curled down his back like a mountain goat's would, his hands had changed into a state that was between hand and paw, fur covered a small part of his chest and stiff whiskers sprouted from his cheeks.

" Meow?"

Gohan turned his attention to the beast and sighed. " Just...great. I have got to cut that tree today!"

He made his way back to the bedroom and examined his mate. He saw that she now had a tail, but it was slimmer then his and a tad shorter too. She had black fur on her on her shoulder blades along with this two, thin, floating tentacles...or so he thought. They seemed to just float with the slightest of breezes and they seemed to be very sensitive to touch; like whiskers! Her hands were like his but again, smaller.

Gohan watched as the large cat licked Videl awake. He smiled as she tried to shoo it away and laughed as she hissed at it.

Videl opened her eyes and shot out of bed when she heard him. " Gohan? How long have you been awake?"

" Oh...about, ten or so minutes. Why?" He purred as he watched her stretch, but frowned when she began to notice their changes.

" Oh, no. This is...why? Why us!" She cried as she lunged herself at him. Videl shook and trembled with the force of her tears.

Gohan held her as shw wept. He knew this was hard on her, it was hard on him too, but he was a man. He had to be strong and get them through this...get them off this island, alive and as normal as possible.

~ Goku's Team ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boat landed on the next island with a steady force that shook it's crew. The water had a slight green tint to it as it crashed against the boat and sandy beach. The air was just as thick as the last island they visited, however, the effects of the magic here was much different.

The wind was harsh and howling at them. The ground was frozen and a deathly white. It was hard to believe that life could survive here, but the hardest thing to believe was that it did not feel cold to them. It was nice to the searchers.

" What's wrong here? Why does it not feel cold?" Goku asked as he pushed the heavy snow around with his boot.

" My magic spell. It'll keep you safe from anything, except chi attacks of course." Baba chuckled before floating off.

Goku quickly began to sniff the air to try and find any trace of his son's scent. It made Vegeta sad and nervous to see a man such Goku succumb to this, but as a father himself, he would probably succumb too.

" We'll find them...don't worry." Vegeta whispered, more to himself then to anyone else, but Goku heard him all the same and forced a faint smile to him.

~ The Sister's Team~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" WHOA!" Demi squealed as she tried to keep her broom under control.

" Stay calm! We need to land!" Artemis stuttered as she also tried to steady her broom.

" I thought you guys could fly these things!" Trunks yelled as he held on to the broom and tried not to focus to much on the ground. He had never been afraid of falling out of the air when he was flying, but since he couldn't catch himself if he were to fall he was more then a little nervous.

" The high magic is to strong for us to over throw with our own. We could cast a small flame spell and it turn into a hellish fireball!" Artemis explained.

" what makes this even worse is that we ain't that good to begin with! So our failure rate is rather high." Demi chuckled.

" Oh great! We are so dead!" Trunks groaned.

" Can we just land now? Gohan and Sissy are in trouble!" Goten barked.

The sisters nodded as they began to slow make their way down to the ground, but has they reached five feet in the air, they suddenly fell onto the beach with a muffled thud. Everyone groaned as they stood; brushing sand and sea foam off of their bodies.

The sun of blazing and the sand seem to move like a living carpet. The air was thick, hot, and smelly as it entered their lungs. Plant life was nothing more then twisted cacti with long, waving needles like the blade of a kris; though if they were really like that or it was just the heat wave noone could truly tell.

" Wow...what a desert. I can see for miles." Goten awed as he took in the view. He had only flew over deserts because Gohan had told him of the dangers that lurked there.

" Well, I don't see any prints. Maybe they aren't here." Trunks shrugged as he too looked around, but when he glanced toward Goten; who was glaring harshly at him, he cleared his throat. " Can't hurt to look around though."

" Right. So I'll take Trunks and take one half while you two take the other." Artemis smiled as she hooked a collar and leash onto Trunks' neck.

" What the hell is this?" Trunks hissed at the smirking girl.

" It's a leash, duh. How else do you keep a hold of a blood hound." She laughed as he growled. " Now start sniffin'!"

~ Gohan and Videl ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan bashed the tree over and over while Videl and their new pet were cooking something for breakfast. He would let his thoughts wonder off to random topics like the weather or what they would be eating before he would settle on the real problem: the raft and the transforming.

The raft was their only gamble and it wasn't a very good one and this transforming was disturbing to the both of them. It was changing them slowing inside and out. The worst thing about it was that it seemed to be no way to stop it.

Not all was bad though; he had Videl with him and she loved him even in this twisted form, life was simple and fun, and new things happened all the time. Simple pleasures made life worth living was what his mother had always told him.

A loud crack awoke him from his thoughts. Gohan focused on the tree and found that he had drove into it deep enough to push it over.

" Why did you stop?"

Gohan looked up to see Videl watching him from the cave. It seemed that she too heard the loud noise. " I'm going to push it over now."

" What? But it's only half way cut. There's no way you can push it over." Videl giggled as she watched her mate lovingly. " No matter how much bulk you put on."

" Hey! Don't doubt me; and you put on some muscle mass too." Gohan pointed out.

" Not us much as you! I'm a sexy, fit woman but you're a hulking giant!" Videl laughed.

" ...I'm not hulking...am I?" Gohan asked as he let go of his ax and looked himself over. It was true that he had gained some size since he couldn't use his chi to help him, but he didn't think he was hulking.

" No, not hulking but you're really close. I mean, you've almost doubled in size." Videl then began to purr loudly, " I don't mind though because I still find you sexy."

" Yeah, but now I look like Sharpener!" Gohan whined.

" No you don't! Sharpener's mass was gained by lifting weights, but your's was gained by hard work; thus giving you a completely different look." Videl pointed out a matter-of-factly, all the while purring and eyeing him.

Gohan thought it over, then smiled at her. " Alright. I'm going to fall this tree now." He lowered his shoulders and rammed the tree. A loud snap was heard, then tiny cracks and creeks as the mighty tree began to fall. It smashed into the ground; kicking up dust and dirt with it. " See?"

Videl stared in awe at the feat she had just seen. There was no way Gohan could just push that tree over like it was nothing, but he just did. She turned her gaze toward him and smiled as he had his chest out and head held high. " Alright. You tackled a tree. Now what?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head as he stared at it before speaking. " Well, I was thinking of cutting it in half and then splitting the halves in two. That should give us a large enough raft."

" Sounds like a plan." She smiled as she took a whiff of the air, " and it smells like breakfast is done."

" Great! I'm going to go wash up first!" Gohan said as he quickly ran to the lift and began to pull himself up. He ran past Videl and jumped into the water. Gohan then quickly jumped out, shook off, and then ran to the kitchen to eat.

~ Goku's Team ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The frozen land was hard to walk no one was wearing any snow shoes, but they trudged on with determination until a large roar was heard. They were on their way to the boat when a large, ape like creature approached them.

It's fur was white until the tips which turned a blood red. Large fangs were bared at them and hands; large enough to completely encase their skulls were balled into massive fists. It seemed that they had walked upon it's territory.

" Is...is that...Gohan?" Goku gasped. The thought of this thing being his son made him weak in the knees and his stomach queasy, but it made sense. It _was_ a giant ape creature after all.

" It...could be." Baba spoke as she looked over the beast. " But...does it smell like him?"

" what?" Vegeta barked at her. This angered the beast into a frenzy of attacks. It charged at everyone, but when it came toward Baba she chanted a small fire spell to frighten the creature off.

" How could you do that? That could have been Gohan!" Goku roared at the old witch.

" Did it smell like him?" She pressed.

" Well...I didn't really pay attention to that." Goku sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Why would that matter? I thought that these islands changed them?"

" Yes, but it shouldn't change their scents, Goku. A scent is how an animal tells itself from one another. If the scent was changed, it wouldn't know a thing!"

" I get it. So if it smells like Gohan, then it's him, but if it doesn't then it's just a monster." Vegeta said as he rubbed his chin.

Goku nodded as he knelt down to the deep track and sniffed it. He pulled away sharply before shaking his head. " It's not him...That wasn't Gohan."

~ Goten's Team ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" WE'VE BEEN IN THIS DESERT FOR HOURS!" Trunks groaned as he plopped down on the sand near the beach. They had just finished searching the area and they were all tired.

" Arty...Demi, why can't we fly and search the islands at the same time? It'd be faster." Goten asked.

The sisters looked at each other then crossed their arms. " We could get hurt." Demi pointed out.

" But it'd be good practice for us." Artemis said.

" What if we find a monster? We can't control our brooms."

" We _could_ if we practiced..." Artemis and Demeter smiled at each other and readied their brooms.

" Alright, we're flying from here on out!" Demeter laughed as Goten jumped onto her broom stick.

" let's go then! We gotta find Gohan and Videl!"

There's chapter 8! With more and more changes, can Gohan and Videl survive until help comes or are they hopeless?


	9. An Epic Journey

Here's the 9th chapter of Cast Away! So, Gohan and Videl chopped down their tree, but can they make it into a raft and will it even work? Can Goku find them in time and what about the chibis and the sisters? Did they get themselves in a mess that they can't escape from or will they come out on top? Read and find out!

Gohan licked his fingers as he savored the lingering taste of his breakfast meal. Videl was only getting better at cooking the beasts she had caught and this made him very happy.

" I see you really liked that!" Videl giggled at him.

" So much so I think I'll have to kiss the cook." Gohan purred as he leaned in and began to kiss her deeply. She could feel his chest rumble as he purred, this making her purr as well.

Gohan coxed her down on her back so he could kiss her body, but a rough nudging from the pet made him turn his attention to it.

" Aw, Leo must be hungry too." Videl said as she sat up and pulled the rest of the roast from it's spit and laid down for the beast to eat; which it did so happily.

" Leo?"

" That's his name and he's coming with us." Videl stated as she crossed her arms.

" What? You can't be serious!" Gohan gasped as he stared at the beast. " What if he can't swim? Or he has to pee or stuff on the boat? I will not have that on the boat, Videl!" He growled as he started to scratch his chest fur and hair, " And I think he gave me fleas!"

" Relax! I'll take care of him on the raft and you had fleas before he got here." Videl humphed as she watched im scratch.

" And he's always watching us when I try to take you..." Gohan growled lowly.

" Maybe he's looking for pointers." Videl laughed as Gohan blushed deeply.

" I'm...going to go work on the raft. Why don't you go look for more rope?" He suggested as he licked her cheek and jumped out of the cave.

Videl sighed to herself and shook her head. " What am I going to do with that man?"

~ Goku's Team ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Alright. So the next island is right over there. It looks like a flooded marsh then an island." Bulma said as she pointed so the men could see what she was talking about.

" Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about this one." Vegeta grumbled as he crossed his arms and stared off at the island.

As they set anchor, Goku sighed as he took in a big whiff of the air. He couldn't smell Gohan right off the bat and this worried him. He didn't really try to smell for Videl because her scent was so light; like snow, but Gohan seemed to get high off the smell. Goku found it a difficult smell to track, but his son always loved a challenge; which Videl was.

They walked upon the land with his nose held high in the air to catch any scent that drifted there, though he had his doubts that he could catch a scent here with all the water that flooded the land here.

" This might be hard." Goku sighed as he gave Vegeta a worried look. He felt that Vegeta understood him and his pain. Vegeta seemed to care about him and Gohan, since he saw them as his charges, but Goku just ignored that fact.

" Yeah, this place hides smells quite well. He could be here and we not even know it." Vegeta grunted as he uncrossed his arms and sniffed the air too. " Too bad we don't have a better way to search for him or at least a piece of his clothing."

" Don't you know his scent, Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she began to dig in her purse.

" That brat's scent is like a thunder storm in the middle of a forest; strong yet earthy. It's a dominating smell; a sign of a true alpha male which I hate, but here it matches perfectly. So his scent might not be as noticeable." Vegeta explained.

" Oh. Hey wait, 'alpha male'? What's that mean?" Bulma asked as she pulled out a wristwatch.

" Ever notice that Gohan and I butt heads a bit?" Vegeta asked as he took the watch and sniffed it heavily, " That's because we're both alphas and we both want to be in charge. Gohan respects my position though to not start a fight, but he will never bear his throat to me not even if his life was on the line." Vegeta sighed as he handed Goku the watch so he may refresh his memory.

" Well, that explains some things..." Bulma spoke as she rubbed her chin. " Guess he was just bred that way."

" Humph, it was his own will that did that. You are either born to lead or born to follow; he chose to lead." Vegeta humphed as he crossed his arms. " Hard to believe though since he was such a cry baby when he was smaller."

" Is this really important?" Goku hissed at him as he handed Bulma the watch and began his search.

" What was that about?" Bulma whispered to her mate as he began to smell around.

" He's just worried that his son is missing; his eldest son at that." Vegeta grumbled to her between sniffs.

" Yeah, I guess that make sense. I'd be stressed out of my mind if Trunks went missing." Bulma sighed as she followed Vegeta. She stopped as she noticed a sudden movement in the water. " Vegeta."

Vegeta looked up at her, then followed her gaze to the small ripples of water. It was about seven or eight feet away from them and the ripples were small, but constant; like some fish was swimming in place quite fast.

" Just stay still, Bulma." Vegeta said as he pulled out a dirk from his belt. He had grabbed it when Baba said to go prepared.

It seemed the creature registered the movement as a threat and leaped out of the water toward him. The creature appeared to be a type of piranha, but about five times as large.

Vegeta quickly sliced at the beast as it leaped at him, though to his horror, a clang was heard followed by a splash. The clang was the sound of metal hitting metal and the splash was just a sign that he had failed to slice the beast. All he managed to do was push it out of it's line of fire and back into the water.

He could see its trail of ripples and bubbles circle around him and Bulma. There was no way to see through the water due to it's murkiness and the dirt that the creature would stir up. Vegeta was about ready to just lash out at the fish, but it quickly swam away in a completely different direction. He took this as a bad sign.

" Let's go." He grumbled as he picked his mate up, slang against his shoulder, and ran off toward Goku and the old hag.

~ Goten's Team~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind brushed through their hair as the sped through the sky and clouds. All eyes were glued to the sea and the islands that dotted it. They flew higher and higher until they could see several from the sky.

" Okay, we've been to that one over there and there. Oh! And there's everyone else's boat, so we can say that they explored those islands over there." Demi pointed out as she counted them. " That's four islands in total and there's twelve in this area so...we have a lot of work to do."

" But we can cover more ground on the brooms right? And even more if we split up." Goten said.

" No way! We can't split up! If something happens to one of us the other one needs to be there to help. Gohan wouldn't want us to get hurt to save him." Artemis pointed out to the gun-ho young one. She smiled as she watched him pout, but nod in understanding.

" Let's start with that one over there and work our way back to the desert and from there work up." Demeter said as she began to fly down toward the island.

They flew toward the island with an unsteady pace, but it was a strong pace none the less. The island was nothing more then a large mountain and it seemed harmless enough, that is until a large wyrm uncoiled itself from a deep hole at the mountain's base. It snapped its jaws at the flying searchers.

The team screamed as the dodged the serpent's massive jaws only to find more rising from the ground and trying to eat them as well.

" What do we do now! We can't see anything because we're dodging so much!" Trunks yelled.

" Look! Caves! Go into them!" Artemis pointed out before she took lead and flew into a small cave; Demeter quickly following.

The idea seemed like a good one...at the time. The cave was nothing more then a narrow tunnel full of winding passages that lead throughout out the entire mountain. What made it an even _worse_ idea was that it was filled with hissing baby serpents.

" THIS WAS YOUR ESCAPE PLAN? FLY INTO THE NEST?" Demeter roared over the deafening sound of hissing.

" I DIDN'T KNOW!" Artemis sobbed as she quickly evaded the small jaws of a brave baby serpent.

" Look! Light! Head for the light!" Trunks pointed out.

" I'll make a joke later!" Demeter chuckled as she watched her sister throw a ' I dare you' look.

~ Gohan and Videl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan huffed as he tied the last of the logs together. He managed to find more rope and really make sure that the raft was held together just in case something bad happened. Gohan looked it over twice more before he smiled to himself and went to the base of their home.

" Videl! I got the raft ready! We can set sail now!"

Videl came to the mouth of the cave and smiled down at him. " Great, because I just finished packing."

" 'Packing'? What could you have packed?" Gohan asked as he jumped up to the mouth cave and stood next to her. He nor she needed the lift anymore, which gave them mixed feelings.

" I want to take some things with us; to remember all that's happened here. It's ours anyway." Videl shrugged her shoulders as gohan stared at the large trunk she had next to her.

" What's in here? The whole damn cave?" He joked as he lifted it onto his shoulders and jumped down to the ground. Large craters were lift were his feet had landed, but he showed no sign of even the slightest discomfort.

Oddly enough, the sight made Videl swell with pride; for her mate was that strong. She shook herself from her thoughts and whistled to Leo, who came running like a small child who was excited for the family trip. Videl smiled at him before she jumped down to join Gohan, who was tying the large trunk to the raft.

" I made some oars so we could row if we don't catch the wind or if it's blowing against us." Gohan informed as he examined the raft and their food supplies once last time before he even let Videl on the raft. Leo ran onto the raft and sat down beside Videl and looked up at Gohan as if he was wondering when they could set sail. " This pet of yours..." Gohan chuckled as he scratched behind the cat's ear and began to push the raft; setting them off into the ocean and onto another journey.

~ Goku's Team ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku growled as he sniffed around. He was getting more and more frustrated at himself and at the world in short. He could roar out his anger and he would still feel mad.

" Relax, Kakarot. Anger will get you nowhere. Take it from me." Vegeta said.

" What else am I _supposed_ to feel, Vegeta? My son and his mate is missing and I can't find them!" Goku roared at him. " I've never felt so powerless."

Just before Vegeta was about to reply, a giant squid surfaced from the water and roared at them. " Damn it! This is why I wanted to regroup!" Vegeta yelled before he took a hold of Bulma and ran. Goku and Baba had took off in a different direction.

Baba suddenly stopped and began chanting in a low voice before raising her hand and a large stream of fire came bursting forth from her fingertips.

The squid hissed and disappeared beneath the waters where it had came from.

" Wow! That was so cool! I didn't know you could do that!" Goku yelled; feeling much better now.

" Well...that's Goku for you." Bulma sighed as she shook her head before they began looking again.

~ Out in the Middle of the Ocean ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl sighed happily was the wind blew through her fur and hair. She purred as the sun bathed her in a warm glow and relieved her body of the tensions it once held. She shook her head at Gohan though; who was nervous and continuously looking around the raft for signs of bad weather.

" You could try to relax some you know. Look at Leo, he's doing fine." Videl sighed as she leaned her head toward the curled up feline.

Gohan growled as he stared at the cat. He began to noticed it's mutated features. His eyes were a stunning purple, he had four sets of canine fangs, but one pair of the top and bottom curled slightly like a boar's tusks, and Leo's fur was rough one way and smooth the other like razor grass.

" Someone has to keep look out for storms and the like." Gohan humphed as he scratched his whiskers; the sea water making them stick together.

" Gohan, what would you say if I were to tell you that I'm _very_ horny right now?" Videl asked with a slight purr in her voice. She began to smirk as she watched him stiffen. " Well?"

Gohan began to sweat with nervousness. He wanted nothing more then to jump her. Ever since Leo came, he hadn't been able to do as he wished since he would stare at them and it made him uncomfortable. Now Leo was asleep and Videl was more then willing...

Gohan quickly pinned her down beneath him and pressed his thin lips to hers in a desperate kiss.

Videl knew he was ready to pop but this was so full of lust! She could all ready feel him pressed against her stomach. She tried to move beneath him, put he held her tighter, moved her furs aside, and took her very roughly.

~ Goten's Teams~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sisters had finally made it out of the tunnels and flew high above the clouds looking down at the ocean and sighing to themselves.

They weren't having much luck with this searching thing, but giving up wasn't an option for them and it never crossed their minds.

" Hey...what's that?" Demi lazily pointed down at the ocean beneath them at a small, moving dot.

" I dunno." Artemis sighed as she gave a quick glance toward the object and then closed her eyes.

" Should we check it out? It could be important." Goten said as he lightly played with his hair.

" Like Gohan?" Trunks asked.

" I dunno. I don't think so though because he doesn't like rafts. In fact, I don't think he likes the ocean except for at Master Roshi's." Goten rubbed his chin and squinted his eyes to try and see the dot more clearly.

" How's this, we sit up here and watch it for a few more minutes and if it's still there then we'll go investigate." Artemis sighed as she rubbed her eye.

" You know...the more I look at it...the more it looks like a raft." Demeter mumbled as she adjusted her glasses. " I think I have a pair of binoculars in my satchel. Hand them here, Goten." demi said. She patted him on the head as he gave them to her.

Demeter placed them to her eyes and stared at what she saw. It was a raft alright, and it seemed like Videl and gohan was indeed on it! Though...they didn't look like themselves...at all. They were half human half beast! And it looks like they had a kid who came out like a cat! She quickly pulled the binoculars away and rubbed her eyes from the forming tears.

" Demi? What's wrong? What did you see?" Goten asked as he tried to take the looking glass from her.

" Oh! It's horrible! It's Gohan and Videl!"

" What?" Everyone gasped.

" Yes, but their not normal! And it looks like they had a kitten baby!" Demeter sniffed.

" I want to see! Take me down there now!" Goten roared.

~ Gohan and Videl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan sighed in relief as he snuggled against Videl and nip her neck lightly. He purred as she giggled at him.

" Well, that was a nice time killer." Videl giggled as she ran her clawed fingertips trough his chest fur.

" It was, wasn't it? Now I know why people like quickies so much." Gohan teased as he licked her cheek. " seems like the wind is still in our fair."

" It seems so." Videl smiled, but she suddenly frowned and her whiskers stiffened. She quickly turned her gaze to the sky and hissed.

Gohan followed her gaze and snarled before letting out a strong and powerful roar at the two dive bombing creatures, but as soon as they came into focus, he stopped his spitting and told Videl to stop her hissing.

Before she could ask why though, the sisters were close enough for her to make out and she began to smile.

The sisters flew next to their raft and just gasped at them. Everyone had tears in their eyes and Goten had just burst into mad fits of sobbing.

" You found us!" Gohan laughed as he went to go hug them, but the closer he got the more Goten cried. " What's wrong, Squirt?"

" Whaaaaa! Look at you and Sissy! And your kid!" Goten cried as he pointed to Leo.

" 'kid'? You mean Leo? He's not my child! He's our pet! We found him on the island we landed on!" Gohan explained as he rubbed his temples. " And...I know we look kinda scary but..."

Goten watched as his older brother tried to cheer him up and it made him happy. Even though he looked different, that was still his big brother and his sissy! He jumped off the broom and onto his older brother and buried his face into the soft fur of his chest.

Gohan smiled warmly as he watched his smaller brother cuddle against him. He laughed as goten then moved over to Videl and squeezed her too.

" Let's get you guys off of this raft and onto the search boat." Artemis said as she and her sister used their brooms to push the raft through the water.

~ Goku's team~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku sneezed as he inhaled the pollens from the plant life of this drowned island. His nose and head ached and his feet throbbed with annoyance. His heart pounded to a sad song that seemed to play over and over in his ears.

" I can't smell him nor the girl anywhere." Vegeta grunted as he rubbed his sore nose. " I can't take much more of this. We need to take a break."

" Okay. I understand." Goku sighed as he followed the other s back to the ship. All he could think about was all the times he played with Gohan and all the times he couldn't play with him. Memories flooded his mind's eye and no matter how hard he tried to push them away, they just kept playing over and over again for him to see.

Bulma sighed, then stopped and turned to Goku. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him as though she was Vegeta himself. " Goku1 You know how strong Gohan is! You think he's defenseless? And Videl's no push over either! How can you trust him to have fought Cell and not fight here?"

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their sockets. Goku was stunned, but she had a point. He did trust Gohan to kill Cell at the tender age of eleven. Why could he not trust Gohan here too? " Thanks, guys."

The rest of the trip was done in silence but the tension in the air was not as thick. Everyone's minds seemed to be on different islands themselves; each wondered their own plains and valleys of thoughts and traveled the vast seas and oceans of memories. Each tried to find a memory or experience that may prove useful, but no one spoke up; until they saw something odd near their vessel.

It was a large raft that floated calmly by the much larger ship. A strong odd came from the wood of the vessel. It was of sweat and love, but more importantly...it was Gohan and Videl.

Everyone rushed onto the boat and followed the scents of the missing teenagers along with their younger children and the two sisters. A lump had formed in Goku's throat when he noticed that Gohan and Videl's scents were a tad different; telling him that they had mated.

They found them all curled up on the king sized bed sleeping peacefully; if only the adults were as peaceful, but all they could think about was the shape Gohan and Videl were in.

All right! This is chapter 9! Sorry for the wait!


	10. On the Way Home

Hey! This here is chappy 10! So, Gohan and Videl have been found and are now safe, but they are still half man and half beast! Can it be fixed or will they be like that forever?

Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and Baba sat in the bridge of the ship in dis belief. The way gohan and Videl looked stunned them beyond words, yet they were so relieved that they were as safe as they could be.

" What are you going to tell Chichi? That woman will faint at a messy room; how will she take this?" Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms.

Goku flinched at the reminder of his son's condition and the reaction of his wife. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. " I'm sure she'll faint...but she's handled tougher things before."

This statement made everyone look at the blinking man with confusion and wonderment. " What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

" Well, Gohan used to be a big handful and I mean _big_." Goku chuckled as he recalled the memories. " He was always getting lost in the woods and running from creatures. Then he started bringing them home! Then there were his pranks! My goodness those were some hard times there. Chichi was amazing at handling them."

" That doesn't sound too bad." Vegeta grunted. " Trunks and Goten seem far worse."

" Trunks and Goten never brunt down the house though, nor did they flood the bathtub so they could go swimming or keep a sea serpent." Goku laughed as he watched everyone's eyes widen. " Oh! That ain't even the half of it! I'm sure Piccolo has some stories too!"

" Wow...he really did all that?" Bulma asked.

" Yep. Have you ever wondered why he doesn't drink coffee? Well, because he drank a whole pot when he was younger and stayed awake for four whole days." Goku chuckled as he removed his shirt to show the many bite marks on his shoulders and forearms. " And he always fought me when he got mad."

" Compared to that, those two demons are angels! But I guess because he's an alpha male is why he was so aggressive." Vegeta grunted as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

The sound of running feet broke everyone of their train of thought. Goten and Trunks entered the room and jumped on their father's laps.

" We found them! We found them!"

" And against our orders too." Vegeta growled at his young cub.

" Were they like that when you found them?" Goku asked his youngest son.

" Yeah. It scared us at first, but they still act like themselves...except..." Goten rubbed the back of his head before he continued, " They purr and stuff."

" ' And stuff'?" Goku asked, wanting more clarity.

" Yeah, they roar, hiss, and snarl when they're mad. And they lick each other. Oh! And I caught Gohan sharpening his claws on your bed post, Dad." Trunks informed.

Vegeta growled as he placed Trunks on the floor and stomped his way to the sleeping quarters, but was suddenly yelling in the hall.

Everyone went to go see why he was yelling so early, but suddenly Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl tumbled back into the bridge. The teens were laughing happily while Vegeta struggled to get them off of him.

Gohan got up and then pulled Videl up and into his arms. Vegeta growled then pointed his finger at the much larger male.

" Did you sharpen your claws on my bed posts?"

Gohan blushed as he extended his claws to show them off. " Yeah..but don't they look better?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth at the teenager. " But did you _have_ to use _my_ bed posts?"

" Well, your's was the only wooden posts so..." Gohan scratched his chest then smiled at everyone. " Thanks...for trying to find us."

Goku slowly stood from his seat and stared at Gohan for a minute before wrapping him and Videl into a super tight bear hug. " I WAS SO WORRIED!"

" Go..Goku! Your...squeezing my...whiskers!" Videl cringed.

Goku quickly let them go and watched her move the two long tentacles on her back around before she sighed in relief.

" So, you two mated, huh?" Vegeta smirked as he watched them blush madly. " Hope you two at least pulled out."

" Can we _not_ talk about this?" Videl asked as she tried to change the subject. " When can we go home?"

" Well, my mom has a large horse ranch where no one can find use so that way we can keep you two out of sight. I don't think that people will deal well with the way you guys look." Bulma said as she played with a patch of fur on Videl's shoulders.

" Yeah, I guess your right." Videl sighed as her tail twitched in thought. " Well, how long til we get there?"

" An hour or so, maybe longer." Bulma was about to say more when she saw Gohan's ears twitch and his eyes go wide. " Gohan?"

" What...What's that...jingling?" Gohan purred as he looked down the hall. He saw Goten and Trunks holding a small ball that had a bell inside. Gohan slowly began to sank to his fours and creep his way down the hall.

Everyone got up to stare at the odd scenario, mouths agape in shock. There Gohan was, stalking a cat toy on all fours. It seemed his transformation was more then just his looks. Then; as a thought hit all of them at the same time, everyone turned their gazes to Videl who only crossed her arms.

" What? I'm not chasing after a jingle ball. I have more self control then that."

Suddenly, Gohan pounced at the two boys, who only screamed in surprise at the sudden action. Gohan scared them enough to where they dropped the toy and it began to roll away into deeper parts of the ship with a purring Gohan behind it.

"...I guess I should invest in some cat toys, huh?" Goku nervously chuckled as he asked Videl, who only shrugged her shoulders.

" I guess this is my fault." She sighed as she sat down in Goku's chair. " Asking him to be more wild..."

Goku froze as he heard her say the last bit. " You asked him to be what?"

Videl blinked before she cleared her throat to answer. " To be more wild...like when he was younger...Why?"

" You have released a _monster_!Gohan was a demon before he mellowed out and now you unlocked the beast!" Goku shouted as he pulled at his hair.

" Look, it won't be like that. And he didn't 'mellow out', he was swamped be responsibility." Videl snarled; baring long, slender, sharp fangs at the man.

Goku gulped as he saw them, but her words are what really made him flinch. It seemed like she knew more then she led on about his son and his past.

Goku was about to speak when he heard a large crash. It sounded like it came from the deck and some how, he knew Gohan and that damn toy was behind it all.

As everyone walked on deck to investigate, they stopped to examine the many scratch marks and actual shredded metal that laced the halls that led outside. When they reached the deck they gasped. There was Gohan with a large marlin in his paws and a smile on his face.

" Look what I caught! It's a marlin, also known as he swordfish!" He lifted the thrashing fish higher for them to see. Large slashes littered the fish's side, showing that Gohan had snagged the trophy with his new found claws.

" What was that sound?" Videl asked as she examined the deck for damages.

" Huh? Oh, well the marlin was flopping around and stuff. That was what you guys heard." Gohan looked around and then smiled at Bulma. " Where's the kitchen?"

" Why?" She asked nervously. The boy had already destroyed half her boat.

" Well, I was hoping Videl would cook this up. Her cooking is amazing!" Gohan got to his feet and handed the dead fish to his mate, who gave him a peck on the cheek before making her way to the kitchen.

" Look, Gohan... I know Videl asked you to be more wild but-!"

" Dad! I got this! I'm not little anymore! I know not to play with matches in the house or use the vacuum cleaner to try and make my homework disappear." Gohan huffed at his dad.

Goku sighed, but then gave his eldest a stern look. " And?"

Gohan clicked his index fingers together and stared at the floor. " and I won't make any dangerous explosives that may or may not injure the surrounding people that I tell it's just a ball."

" Alright then. I guess it's fine if you act a little wild." Goku smiled as he reached up and patted the head of his boy. " Just _try_ and be good, okay?"

Gohan smiled as he licked his father's cheek and ran off to go play somewhere; leaving everyone worried.

~ A Meal and a Cat Nap Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oh! There's the dock! Get in the box you two!" Bulma shouted to Gohan and Videl; who only sighed as they began to squeeze themselves into the tight crate.

" This is a stupid idea." Videl grumbled as she closed the lid.

" It's not that bad. You're just mad because you have to be careful of your whiskers. Ow!" Gohan yelped as Videl pulled on his own whiskers. " You don't have to be so mean!"

" Open up! You forgot Leo!" Goku said as he knocked on the lid.

Videl quickly allowed the whining beast inside with them and just as quickly shut the door.

~ Unloading Docks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Is this the last crate?" A gruff ship-hand asked Bulma, who was busy making sure she got the repairs scheduled for her ship.

" Oh! My men will carry that one if you don't mind. It holds some valuable items." Bulma Said as she pointed to Vegeta and then the box.

The worker peered through one of the many holes to see if he could steal a peek at such an important item, but there was only a peer of deep blue eyes that must of belong to a demon glared back at him.

The worker yelled as he fell back on his ass and merely pointed at the crate. He caught the attention of all the people there, which had Bulma sweating bullets.

" Th-there's a monster in there!"

~ Inside the Crate~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" you didn't have to glare at him." Gohan whispered to the huffing Videl.

" I hate this...put in a box like a common pet you bought at the store." She growled.

Leo only yawned as he licked Videl's hand before turning to lick Gohan's. It seemed that the beast was nervous, but happy to at least be with his family.

" look, even Leo is behaving." Gohan pointed out.

" Oh shut up."

~ Outside Crate~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" It's a injured creature I found out at sea." Bulma lied to the man.

" What creature has the eyes such as those?1 I've been out at sea for all my life and never seen the such!" The sea-hand shouted as he stood.

" It is none of your concern." Vegeta grunted as he lifted the crate and walked off.

The drive was the worst for the teens. Still stuck in the damn box as so they could avoid any eyes that may try and look inside. The bumps and potholes were like murder to them.

" I can't take anymore of this!" Videl groaned as she tried to pry the lid off, but she felt a hand slap the lid close.

" Don't be so hasty, Videl!" Goku laughed as he held the lid down. He could feel her struggle against him, but she seemed too tired to win the bout.

" How much longer? My legs are killing me!" Gohan groaned, trying to stretch his limbs.

" OW! You kicked me!" Videl hissed.

" Sorry, but you keep whacking me with your whiskers!" Gohan fought back.

" That's because Leo tries to get them!"

" Then stop moving them! And watch where you rest your tail!" Gohan squealed.

" Well, _your's_ is wrapped around my breast!"

" That doesn't mean you wrap your's around my-!"

" ENOUGH! Stop talking!" Vegeta yelled. " I don't want to hear anymore!"

" I was going to say ' pectoral'...pervert." Gohan grumbled, clearly mad for being interrupted.

" 'Pervert'? I'm not the one getting cheap thrills!" Vegeta yelled back.

" And what did you think I was going to say, Vegeta? Hmm? Tell me that? Where did you think Videl's tail was?" Gohan mocked. He smirked when he didn't receive a reply. " that's right...Pervert."

" So...how long til we get there?" Videl asked; trying to ease the tension in the car.

" We just arrived." bulma sighed as she stopped the car and slammed the door.

Videl was again trying to pop the lid open, but Goku stopped her again and lifted them onto his shoulder.

" Just wait til we get to the barn." he chuckled as he heard her sigh heavily.

~ Barn ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone stood inside the barn waiting. They were so happy that they had been found, and Chichi was about to bounce of the walls with excitement; so when Goku entered the place with nothing more then a crate, she was pissed.

" Where's my baby, Goku?" She hissed.

" In here. But Chi, you got to be calm when I open this, just like we talked about over the phone...remember?" Goku cooed.

" Yeah, yeah...just set it down and open it already!"

Goku sighed as he did as told. He watched as the lid opened and the teens rose from the crate and stretching and yawning. Goku watched the eyes of everyone bulge and mouths gawk at the new forms of the two young lovers.

Chichi silently moved over to her eldest baby and lightly touched his cheek. Tears burned the corner of her eyes but she wouldn't let it fall. No, her child needed her more then ever and she wasn't going to let him or her daughter-in-law down!

" Gohan...Videl..." She whispered before she gently wrapped them in her arms and rubbed their backs as if they were small children again. " It's okay you two...we'll fix it...I promise."

Gohan and Videl looked at each other before letting their eyes close so they may truly enjoy the comfort the simple gestures and soft words gave them.

" It's alright, Mom... We're okay, just a little different." Gohan cooed as he embraced her as well.

" Gohan...I'll try and be strong for you two, but I must admit this is the most trouble you've ever been in, that's for sure...but I'll make this work." chichi sighed as she patted Gohan's shoulder.

" At least you're alive kid. That's all that matters." Piccolo smirked as he watched his pupil give him a big smile.

Just then Bunny; Bulma's mother, placed a collar around gohan, Videl, and Leo's necks. Each had a tag with their name on it and a large bell. " Don't you just look so cute?" She squealed.

A vein throbbed at the temple of Videl's head as she resisted the urge to rip the accessory right off her. " what's this for again?" She growled.

" oh! Well, with you two being half feral cat and Leo here _is_ a feral cat, I figured that you'd try and hunt my horses or any of my smaller critters. So the bell will alert them before you even have a chance to pounce!" Bunny giggled as she gave Gohan's bell a quick ring.

" WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Videl snarled at the ridiculous thought. " We're not some dumb beasts!"

" I think you look cute in it, Vi." Gohan chuckled as he rang her bell.

" You're not helping damn it!" She roared back as she swatted his paws away. Videl couldn't help but blush at the purring man as he just continued to gently play with the annoying bell around her neck.

" Gohan! Sissy! Come play with us!" Goten yelled; waving his hand at them. He stood in the middle of the open field a little ways away.

" Go play with your brother, Gohan. He's missed you and Videl terribly. We'll talk about how to find a cure." Chichi smiled as she pinched his cheek.

" Thanks, Mom." Gohan smiled before he took Videl by the hand an ran off.


	11. Fun at the Barn and a Hidden Solution

Hey! Demeter Fenir here with the next installment of my latest story, Cast Away! So, Gohan and Videl are home and staying at a large horse ranch owned by Bulma's mother, Bunny! Here they can stay away form the eyes of others while they search for the cure to their transformations, but is there one to being with or are the old gods still top dog?

Chichi smiled as she watched her boys play in the grass as Videl laughed at them. She chuckled as Trunks then jumped into the fray of things. The sight that played in front of her seemed like a wonderful dream or like that the past few days were just a nightmare, but she looked closely enough, she could see the fur and tails and horns.

" So," Baba began as she cleared her throat, " it seems that Gohan and Videl brought back some very useful items."

" Really? You think some of the stuff in that huge trunk can hold a clue to the cure?" Goku asked as he studied the many books that riddle the inside of the massive traveling case.

" They might. I won't promise anything though." She sighed as she gently picked a book and opened the cover. " The writing is old and it seems that the author was losing control of his motor skills."

" Well, if we look hard enough we might just find something." Chichi smiled as she began to read the old script.

~ Out in the Field~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Gohan! Gohan! How was it living by yourself?" Goten asked.

" Yeah! No parents, no rules, no chores." Trunks chimed in.

" Oh? Who said we had no chores or anything?" Gohan smiled as he watched their eyes widen. " We had to work real hard to stay alive up there, huh Videl?"

" Yep. We had to go hunting, cleaning the animals we hunted, cooking them to where they were safe to eat, Gohan had to make a raft where I gathered supplies." Videl smirked as she watched their mouths drop. " I mean, look how much muscle we gained! That wasn't form playing around."

Gohan laughed as he flexed his large arms and roared at them playfully. " We've gotten much stronger form all that hard work!"

Everyone laughed at the silly man before they tackled him and tried to pin him to the ground. " Let's just see how strong you are then!"

~ Inside the Stables~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis and Demeter sighed as they floated around in the stables thinking about what to do. They wanted to help their friends out of the situation they were so wrongfully thrown into.

" Maybe we can try a high level transformation spell?" Demeter asked.

" I dunno...can we pull _off_ a high level transformation spell?" Artemis sighed as she chewed on a willow branch. " Maybe we could try and use the magic we took from the different islands to help us pull off the spell."

" Yeah...but maybe we should give that stored magic to Aunty?" Demi said as she scribbled in her sketch book.

" But if we do that, we can't use it to get our crystal balls." Artemis said, but she sighed to herself before speaking on. " But, there's a good chance it could help them though...and they need us more then ever."

" Yep, but it could hinder too...maybe we should just try some spells before we play the ace." Demi smiled as she nudged her older sister. Artemis returned the grin.

~ In the Stables~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan smiled as he watched Videl pet her first horse. He was very shocked when she had told him she had never seen or touched a real horse before. It made him almost chuckle; a city girl who wanted nothing more than to be a country gal. He had to admit...she would _really_ pull off the look...

He shook off the light blush that stained his cheeks and focused more at what she was petting. " His name is Dementor. He's a pure bred Paso Fino."

Videl nodded as she listened to Gohan about the chestnut stud. She was amazed at how large he was, but the next fact shocked her.

" Believe it or not, Paso Finos are the smallest breed of pure breeds. They are very jumpy though and have great spirits." Gohan chuckled as he watched her shocked face.

" Are you sure they're the smallest bred? He's so big..." Videl gasped as she rubbed her hand up and down the horse's face.

" Big to you maybe!" Gohan laughed. He tried to hide his laughter after he saw her turn and glare at him.

" I can't help it if I'm short!" She snorted as she turned her attention back to the horse. " Dementor seems to like me anyway."

" Hey, I like you! I love you a lot!" Gohan whined as he nuzzled her neck; making their bells jingle.

Videl giggled at his antics before she replied. " I know you do, Gohan. I know you do."

" So... wanna ride him?"

Videl turned into Gohan's arms with ride, pleading eyes. " I've never rode before though."

" Don't worry...I'll be with you."

~ With the Parents~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone sat around the fireplace reading the many tombs that Gohan and Videl brought with them. No one spoke more then a simple sentence or just a very light conversation. The air was clean and like with the rich hints of the burning apple wood. The wooden floors were reflective and shone with the light of the fire; almost sending everyone into a trace.

Suddenly the loud sounds of laughter broke everyone from their slumbering trace and made them turn their attention to the large windows. It was Gohan and Videl riding Dementor; one of the most spirited horses that Bunny owned.

" Isn't that cute, Goku?" chichi cooed to her husband.

" Yeah. I never thought I'd see Gohan act like this. He's always so shy and stuff." Goku wrapped his arm around the love of his life. " It's nice to see him act so..."

" Lively?"

" Yeah...lively! Just like when he was little."

" All this mushy stuff has got me hungry. Is dinner almost ready, Woman?" Vegeta groaned.

Bulma glared at him before she moved and walked to the kitchen. " Alright, someone call the kids!"

~ Around the Table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Thank you for letting me ride Dementor, Gohan." Videl said as she swallowed the meat she was eating.

" On that topic!" Bunny giggled. " We're moving back to the city so we can conduct better research and such and since I had to fire my caretakers to hide you two; I'm having you two take care of everything here!"

" Sounds fair. You don't mind...do you Vi?" Gohan asked.

" I...I've never taken care of a horse before, but it sounds fun!" Videl smiled at the thought of being around the horses more.

" Great! Now then. You two have run of the house and don't worry about food or anything because I got that all covered, kay?"

The teens nodded and finished their meals. Soon after they said their goodbyes to all their departing friends.

" well...just us again." gohan chuckled as he watched the plane leave. " Seems like a pattern to me."

" Maybe they don't want us to get in the way." Videl sighed as she glanced down her feet.

" Nah. They just need a better place to research and all." Gohan shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the front door of the house. " come on...it's getting cold out here."

Videl watched as he entered the house and sighed as she looked back up to the lingering smoke trail of the departed plane. She wanted to see her dad, but knew that until a cure was found, there was no chance of it.

She entered the house slowly and closed the door behind her. Videl's eyes rose to meet the eyes of Gohan's; which were heavily laced with concern and worry.

" I just miss my dad." Videl sighed as spoke. She would never of told anyone that, but Gohan had a way to just bring it out of her.

" I know, but you know why he didn't come to see us." Gohan said as he hugged her and licked her neck.

" I know. I know. Let's just head to bed...okay?"

~ Seven in the Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Wake up! We've got chores to do!"

Videl snarled at the happy young man that was mere inches from her face. " How can you be so happy so earlier in the morning?" She groaned.

" I used to do this when I was younger so I'm used to getting up this early. Now come on the animals need to be fed and cleaned." Gohan smiled at the grumbling girl. " Oh, it's not that bad!"

" It is too! I couldn't sleep a wink last night!" Videl groaned as she got up and slipped into a pair of clothes Gohan had picked out for her from the wardrobe.

" Oh? And why's that?" Gohan asked; his back turned so he could give her privacy.

" Your horns kept hitting me in the head." She said as she blew out a steam of air that lifted her bangs from her face.

" I'm so sorry! We'll switch sides tonight, okay?"

" yeah, yeah...let's just get to work." Videl sighed as she left the bedroom.

~ On the Farm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan and Videl walked outside and laughed as the dogs and Leo were circling them, begging for their breakfast. They whining made them chuckle before they walked to the barn. It was a large wooden structure that kept the horses and the many objects safe from the elements.

" Flip the lights." Gohan said as he walked through the large barn, passing the neighing horses and stopping to pet those who stick their noses out for him to do so.

Videl sighed as she followed the command and smiled as she watched how he rubbed the horses gently. " Let's hurry, I want breakfast."

Gohan's elongated ears perked at the words and he quickly turned to smile at her. " Waffles and eggs please?"

" Sounds good to me." Videl giggled as his tail wagged wildly. She made her way over to him and kissed his cheek. " I'll feed the dogs and Leo, you find the horses?"

" Deal. Then we'll move the horses, muck the stalls, and then brush them out." Gohan smiled as he moved from the horse and to the corner where the trash cans where the food was kept. One was for the horses, the other was for the dogs and now Leo.

He opened the lid to the horse grain and then reached up for a bucket. After filling the bucket with food he made his way to each stall. Then after that we walked to another section of the barn and grabbed a bale of hay for each horse.

Gohan smiled as he stood in the middle of the barn and watched the animals munch on their food and drink the water from their automatic watering bowls. He felt good; just like when he was smaller.

" Gohan? We ready to move them yet?"

Gohan laughed as he shook his head. " Nope. Want to see the trophies while we wait?"

Videl's eyes widened before she nodded her head and followed him with a bounce in her step. They rounded the corner where the food was kept and headed down another hallway filled with four stalls for the horses and a set of large, wooden doors. She walked past the first two stalls and found them empty, then the third, but stopped at the forth due to the sight of the most beautiful horse she had ever seen.

It was a deep chocolate color with a black mane and tail that drug the ground like a cape. It's chest was large and it's neck and head in perfect portion of it's flawless body. The horse gazed at her, then bowed it's head like that of a gentleman to a fair lady he had encountered at a party.

" Premier, you flirt. You stopped my girl."

Videl turned to see Gohan chuckle as he walked to in front of the stall and bow to the horse, she then gasped to see the horse bow back! She thought it was just her _thinking_ that the beast bowed to her, but it _actually _did! " He's name is Premier?"

" Yes, my best competition horse. He's only two years old." Gohan smiled as he began to rub the creature's snout. " I bred him myself!"

" Really? He's gorgeous, Gohan." Videl whispered. " wait, you compete?"

" yes! That was what I was trying to show you!" Gohan laughed at her stunned face. " I've been competing in shows and events since I was eight! Bunny got me into it."

" Oh! I didn't know that!"

" Come on, I'll show you the room and then we get to cleaning." Gohan smiled as he took her hand in his and led her away from the horse.

~ At Capsule Corp.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Soooo..._why_ can't we just use the dragonballs again?" Trunks asked his dad.

" Listen, Trunks. The dragonballs can only do what the current god can. The magic on those two are from some long dead gods who were much stronger then the one we have now." Vegeta huffed as he crossed his arms as a vein throbbed at his temple.

" Oh..." Trunks sighed as he looked around to see everyone talk to another or read through those books again.

" Trunks."

" Yes, Dad?"

" Those two witch sisters...can they do something without saying a word to anyone?" Vegeta smirked as he saw his son nod. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a menu to an all-you-can-eat buffet. " If they try any and all methods to fix Gohan and Videl, they get to go here on my expense."

" Okay, I'll tell them." Trunks took the menu and slipped it into his own pocket. " Dad...why do you want Gohan fixed so much?"

" So I can move on with my life."Vegeta growled as he walked away.

~ In the Woods~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After recieving the message from Trunks about his father's bribe; Artemis and Demeter were hard at work for a solution. They rampaged through books containing thousands of spells...all which the sisters had no clue how to properly cast.

" This sucks! How can we fix Gohan and videl if we can't cast _any_ of this stuff?" Demeter snarled.

" Well, you were the one who was supposed to learn transformation spells!" Artemis snickered.

" Well, we aren't dealing with a transformation spell!" Demeter hissed.

" Huh? We aren't?"

" No. A regular transformation spell would completely turn them but not their minds or behaviors. What's wrong with Gohan and Videl is that they were going through a complete metamorphosis." Demeter explained with a smile.

"...What's the difference?"

"..." Demeter sighed as she face palmed herself, " The difference is simple. A transformation only changes the body for a set amount of time, but a metamorphosis changes everything slowly and never wears off."

"...So gohan's screwed?"

" No quite. Since we were able to get them away from the magic that was changing them we can start to weaken the magic that's still binding them to that state, but it'll be slow and probably painful."

" Okay, Demi...how do we do that?" Artemis asked as she tapped her foot.

" I dunno yet."

" YOU WHAT? YOU KNOW ALL THIS STUFF BUT NOT THE SOLUTION?" Artemis roared at her nervous sister.

" Yeah, well...I fell asleep at that part of the class." Demeter chuckled nervously as she watched her older sister shake her fist at her.

" What was the teachers name then? We can find him and see if he knows what to do."

" Um...about that...he moved back to that special school for gifted witches."

" Damn it! now how are we supposed to get him now? We've been banned from that school for life!" Artemis whined.

" Yeah so...we can't look there. Maybe we can rewrite our own spell that could expel or even absorb the magic! We did it before!"

" Yeah! That sounds like a plan! Let's get started then!"


	12. A Day of Play and Learning

Hey, so it seems that the sisters came up with an idea to fix Gohan and Videl, but will it work or make things worse? How will Gohan and Videl live with the outcome? Find out...NOW!

Gohan and Videl sighed as they finished the chores for the morning and had their breakfast. They were back to back in an open field relaxing and enjoying the sun. The air was clean and the sky a clear blue with a few small clouds floating here and there.

" Do you think they'll be able to fix this, Gohan?" Videl asked with hope in her voice.

" I think so, but we can't rush them or anything." Gohan chuckled slightly as he played with the tips of his whiskers. " Adding pressure on them wouldn't be such a good thing."

" I just wish I knew why we were changing there." Videl sighed as she tapped her bell lightly. " I hate this stupid thing."

" Really? I like it on you." Gohan chuckled as he jingled his own bell. " Why do you hate it so much?"

" Because I'm not a cat! I'm a crime fighter!" Videl hissed.

" You could be a crime fighting cat."

" Shut up!" Videl growled as she watched Gohan laugh at her. His bell jingling with the rise and fell of his heaving chest. " This isn't funny! Have you once thought of the crime that's been happening at Satan City?"

This made Gohan stop his laughter and tap his chin in thought. He never gave the place a thought, really. " Maybe it's about time the police had a chance to do their job."

" What?" Videl growled as she rolled onto her side to glare at him.

" With you always butting in, how can they do what they were trained to do? How many people do you think they laid off because they weren't needed anymore?"

Now it was Videl's turn to stop and think. She started to feel bad for those she helped lay off; but she quickly shook her head of the ideas and guilt and only glared at the yawning man.

" I've saved many lives and I don't feel a bit sorry."

" And you shouldn't; but you shouldn't feel bad for not being there too." Gohan sighed as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun's warmth. " Just relax and take a nap with me."

" A nap? That's what you want to do? We're talking about saving lives and you want to take a nap!" Videl was shocked at the Gohan she was seeing. This wasn't the hero she knew, this was a new and very lazy Gohan.

" Yeah...a nap..." Gohan sighed as he fell deeper into his nap. He could no longer hear the rant Videl hissed at him nor the gentle breeze that blew by them.

~ In the Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I'm out of ideas!" Demeter sighed heavily as she threw her last spell book at a large oak tree. " None of these damn books say anything useful or anything we don't already know." She turned to see her sister sleeping under another tree. " ...Well just great. Wonderful team work, Artemis! Way to be a team player and help out."

Demeter only snarled as Artemis snored lightly at her. Rage boiled away at her until she grasped her wand tightly and thought about what spell she should cast. Then a thought ogre her; why not go to the source of the spell? Her eyes lit up and she quickly rushed over to her sister and shook her violently awake.

" Huh? Ah! Wha-what is it, Demeter?"

" I got it! I got an idea!"

" ...And?"

" Huh?"

" What's the idea you dimwit!"

"Oh!" Demi blushed at her silliness before she cleared her throat. " why not go to heaven and ask the old gods to fix it?"

Artemis was silent as she digested the information. " You know we can't just go where ever we please like Aunty can."

" Yeah, but...we can always give the ogres something, you know...a trade? They like shiny things!" Demi stated with a song in her voice.

" Alright...it's worth a try." Artemis sighed as she stood up and brushed herself off.

~ At the Barn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl sighed as she watched Gohan sleep. This wasn't what she wanted to be doing on such a nice day, though she was a bit sleepy herself after all those chores. Another sigh escaped her as she looked around.

The pond easily caught her attention and the thought of swimming in it's cool waters was a pleasing thought. She gave a loving gaze toward Gohan before she made her way to the pond and jumped in. She sharply inhaled at the rush of coolness that hit her warmed skin, but it quickly felt lovely to her.

Videl smiled as she thought of her life; how truly blessed she was. She seemed to really strike gold when she opened herself up to Gohan. Since that day; the adventures never seemed to stop, but not in that bad or overbearing way but the exciting and wondrous way.

" You went swimming without me?"

Videl gasped as she quickly adjusted herself to she Gohan at the edge of the pond.

" You were just sleeping."

" Cat napping." Gohan chuckled as he slipped in the water with her and purred as he licked her cheek. " Now, let's play a game."

" Oh? What game is that?" Videl giggled at the smirk he was giving her.

" Chase."

~ In Heaven~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I can't believe we were able to get in here just by telling those ogres how to level up faster on Dragon Adventure!" Artemis ranted to her smiling sister.

" Hey! It's so much harder to level grind on Dragon Adventure then it is on Final Dreams!" Demeter shot back. ( if you play RPGs, then you know what two games I'm referring to, but incase you don't. It's Dragon Quest/warrior and Final Fantasy)

" So? That doesn't mean you just let people in heaven because they're experience gamers." Artemis huffed as she opened the door leading to the older gods realm.

" I don't see why you're bitching about this. It worked in our favor and that's all that matters; plus, this isn't the first time our geekiness or awesome gamer knowledge gave us the upper hand."

" I know, but what makes me the most upset is that it's the little tricks that really get you through a game or puzzle yet everyone wants the big cheats." Arty sighed as she looked around to see at least 25 old giants scattered across the cloudy plains. " Let's try and play the cute card here, okay?"

" No need to tell me! I'm just as cute as you are." Demeter chuckled. " I'll take the ones on the left and you'll take the rest?"

" Deal."

~ Down at the Barn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" GOHAN?" Videl screamed through her fits of laughter. Gohan had just pinned her down hard and was blowing raspberries on her stomach. The fits of laughter was paralyzing; so much so she could barely even scream his name.

" Hmmm?" Gohan chuckled as he let up his assault so she may breathe. " What is it?"

" You...you ch-cheater!" She gasped out before she tried to catch her breath.

" 'Cheater'? I don't cheat at anything!" Gohan huffed as he pushed his upper body off of her, but still kept her pinned to the ground.

Videl was about to rant about how he pulled her tail to catch her, but Leo jumped on Gohan and began to nip at his ear and bite at his horns. Videl laughed as she watched Gohan and Leo wrestle. It gave her a chance to unpin herself from her giant of a boyfriend and turn the tables on him as well. She smirked as she pushed Gohan onto his back and quickly moved away from the pouncing cat.

" Wha! Leo?" Gohan whined as he tried to get the beast off him to continue his play with Videl, but it seemed Leo had other plans. He tried to pick the cat up or roll it over, but the beast's odd fur was proving to be a great defense to his cause.

The fur began to cut Gohan's paws as he tried to remove the purring beast. The smell of blood was what snapped Leo and Gohan from their play. They quickly parted and stared at Gohan's cut up paws.

" Gohan? What happened?" Videl asked as he showed her his wounds. She sighed as he just pointed to Leo and Leo only hung his head and whined. " Come on, I'll fix you up."

~ In the Inner Realm of Heaven ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...And that's how I grew to hate green beans."

"...But Sir...I asked you if you could help me reverse a spell...not why you hate green beans." Artemis sighed as she tried to reason with the old man.

The old man in question was known as Lontor, the mighty god of reason, but it seemed that he had lost all of it due to age.

" Hm? A spell? I haven't really been casting spells since..." Lontor stopped talking and started stroking his beard. " ... a long time."

"...Right. Mister Lontor...Sir...I really need your help. Two of my dearest friends became shipwrecked on an island of your's and they started to change-!"

" Change? Into what?"

" What? Into monsters! Into cat monsters!" Artemis whined at the pondering god.

" Try going over to Exton, the god of records."

" I don't need a history lesson! I need a reversal spell!" Artemis stomped her foot at the laughing old man that towered over her by many feet.

" Little witch, you and your sister are right to come to us, but you must know that each island holds each of our different spells and magic. So you see, only the god that rules over that island can reverse that effect." Lontor explained as he gently patted her head.

" So Exton can tell us who can reverse it?" Artemis asked.

" In short, yes." Lontor smiled as he listened to the laughs of the old gods that circled the red headed witch. It seemed that she was talking to Maggar, the god of riddles. The young one seemed to be playing along with him and his silly word games. " You and your sister have really brought a spark back up here. It would be nice if you two would come back here once in a while."

" Of course! It'd be cool to learn all we can from you guys!" Artemis smiled as she ran off to save her sister and try to find Exton.

~ Barn ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl gave Gohan a small lick on the cheek as she placed the last band-aid on his paws. She smiled at the large man who sniffled at the sting of the medicine Videl had to apply on all the tiny cuts he gained.

" This is Leo's fault." Gohan mewed sadly.

" Gohan. You can take a bone shattering punch in the face and not even blink yet you're tearing up because of a bit of a sting?" Videl sighed at the man.

" It hurts!" Gohan growled as he pulled his hands out of his mate's. He crossed his arms and pouted. " Can we eat now?"

" Oh, are you hungry?" Videl smiled as she wrapped her arms around Gohan's waist. She purred as she rubbed his rolling abs. She loved the feel of his hard body, but what she loved more was the reaction she gained from him when she would sneak a feel.

Gohan was nervous and shy right now, but some times he would be bold and eager. Videl always had fun teasing him no matter what mood he was in. She chuckled at his nervous throat clearing and twitching.

"So...what are we going to eat?" Gohan asked as he watched Videl's fingers lightly run up and down his mid section. He could feel his face burn up and hear the blood race in his ears. He had the habit of becoming nervous and unsure when Videl became so surprisingly bold; however, he had his bold moments too.

" Why don't we go catch something..." She purred as she removed the bell collar from his thick neck.

The way she said that made his blood soar through his veins and thoughts burn into his eyes. " B-but...We aren't supposed to..."

" Oh? So you don't want to?" Videl asked as she began to take her own collar off. " Come on now...just like we need on the island."

Gohan blushed deeply as his eyes widened at his girlfriend. No wonder she never played with the toys, she was chasing stuff without him! " Alright...Let's have some fun."

~ In Heaven ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis and Demeter smiled as they walked through the realm on their search of knowledge. They talked to many gods who were all very nice and quite willing to help. They had finally found Exton and discovered that Videl and Gohan had the misfortune of landing on the island of Dremorg, the Demon God of War and Torture.

" The beasts that they were turning into were of his greatest creations. The larger male was to be his battle tiger. Strong enough to carry 2 mighty gods in full battle armor and not lose an once of speed. The tiger would have been almost impossible to catch or overpower let alone kill. As for the female, she was changing into a beast that was more alert and agile then any other creature. With this beast, Dremorg wanted it to quickly overwhelm any army as though it was a blade and the army was a field of grass." Exton spoke with a rasp in his voice.

" How are we to fix them then?" Demeter yelled at the slow god. Worry was plainly written on the both of them.

" In my opinion, it would be best; and most merciful, to end them. The only one who can care them is a demon god and he would not do so." Exton sighed as he slowly shook his head.

" Bullshit! We're going to go see this asshole right now!" Artemis roared as she was about to stomp off she heard Exton sigh.

" Little witch, he would not do so because he was killed by the very creatures that your friends are becoming." He smiled as he watched the hope run out of the two young girls. " Fear none and lose not Hope; all is not lost. You have told me that the spell no longer changes them, but it has yet to release it's hold. As witches, you should know that is when a spell is at it's weakest."

" But Exton...We can't break a spell if we don't even know what it is." Demeter whined as she wiped a single tear from her eye.

" If only we had a hint! We could at least give it a good try!" Arty growled.

" Well, you two will find no such thing here. Know that we gods need ingredients to pull off a permeant spell such as that. What may be a surprise to you is that you will not find any of that here."

" Where did you get your supplies at then?" Arty wondered. " You can't get anymore special then here. I would think that the rarest of stuff would be here."

Exton chuckled for a bit before he smiled warmly at the two. " Many think that way, but in truth, we gained our best ingredients on your plane and planet; Earth. Now go, read over as many books as you can and maybe you will over come your situation and break the spell of a god."

~ At the Barn ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Gohan! Videl! We've brought some snacks and sodas!" Goten and Trunks yelled as they touched the ground before the others and rushed into the main stable, only to return to their parents with sad faces.

" Are they not in the barn?" Bulma asked as she scanned the area..

" They appear to be chasing after something." vegeta grunted as he crossed his arms.

" No way! Not with those collars my mom put on them." Bulma giggled at the thought of the two in their collars.

" You mean the two collars on that table over there?" Vegeta smirked as he pointed to a small table inside the stable. Everyone rushed inside to see that the collars were in fact removed.

" WHAT? We have to get them before they catch anything!" Bulma hissed. " My mom will be so pissed!"

" Alright. I'll teleport us there!" Goku smiled.

~ Woods~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone appeared in the middle of the woods in the barn, however, they saw no one around.

" Guys? We know you're here!" Bulma shouted. She jumped as a large bush started to rustle. Gohan's tail rose from the bush, but quickly went back down. " Gohan! Out of that bush!"

As soon as Bulma ordered Gohan to move; he did. He jumped straight from the ground to a nearby tree. He dug his claws in before he quickly scaled the large oak and made his way to a large enough branch to sit and watch them.

" Hello."

" That's all you have to say? You took off your collars!" Bulma growled at him.

Gohan only laughed as he watched Goten and Trunks scale his tree and sit on nearby branches like him.

" Where's Sissy?" Goten asked as he tried to grab onto Gohan's tail, but failed to reach it due to Gohan moving it out of his range.

" I don't know. We just got done eating a few rabbits and decided to go back and play in these woods." Gohan purred as he licked his lips in the thought of Videl's delicious cooking.

" You two ate some of Aunty's bunnies? But didn't she tell you guys not to?" Goten asked his older brother.

" Well, Videl wanted to chase down our meal like we were doing at the island and I have to say I rather enjoy it when we do." Gohan purred as he raked his claws against the trees bark.

" Gohan. We came to give you guys some snacks and stuff so no more killing critters for meals, okay?" Goku sighed as he rubbed his neck. He was happy to see that the two teens were happy.

" Gohan!" Everyone turned to see Videl On another branch. She panted lightly, but it did not obscure the joy in her voice. " Why didn't you tell me everyone was her?"

" Sorry, Vi. I just haven't been able to move after that meal you made us."

" Cute. Anyway, it's time to wash up and hit the hay. We have an early morning tomorrow!" She purred as she waved everyone goodbye and goodnight.

Sorry for the SUPER LONG wait, but I tried to make it up by making a super long chapter! Sorry again, but I do what I can!


	13. A Cure to MagicJust not Insanity

Hey, Demi here and trying to get this done! Anyway, This should be my last chapter since I'm trying to make this on rather long. So, here is my last chapter! Enjoy and thank you for the support!

It was another beautiful day at the barn for Gohan and Videl. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the fog was thick.

" It's way too early to be out here..." Videl groaned as she lifted another full bucket of feed onto the small cart.

" I didn't sleep so well myself last night." Gohan yawned as he turned the key to start the small engine. " You kept kicking me."

" We need a bigger bed if we're both going to sleep in it." Videl sighed as she hopped in the vehicle. She shivered as they took off; though the speed was slow, the wind was very chilly that morning.

" How about we finish the chores and then go back to bed? It's the perfect weather right now to do so. The air is crisp and chilly and you can smell the approaching storm." Gohan stated as he drove to the first pen of horses.

" What if we were to sleep through the storm? What of the horses?" Videl asked.

" They all have access to shelter, see?" Gohan pointed to large, roof structures in the fields. " They can run in and out of the rain if they like."

" Oh. Sounds fine then."

~ At Baba's House ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The old witch stared at her young nieces with both amazement and total outrage. How could they sneak around her so well? And find out so many important clues?

" Let me get this straight; you two went to heaven _without_ clearance, snuck all the way to the inner most part of it even, talked to the gods, and snuck back out without anybody knowing?"

" Yeah...more or less." Artemis giggled.

" They said that the ingredients we need are on Earth, but they didn't say what. Exton just said to read books." Demeter sighed.

Baba rubbed her temples to calm the raging storm of a headache she was getting. " Did he at least tell you what books to read?"

" No. I assume he means spell books that contain transformation spells and such." Artemis snickered at the growling old woman.

" Fine! Get everyone over here and we'll starting reading." Baba ordered at she then floated off toward her library.

~ Barn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl awoke to the sound of heavy rain fall and the light sound of Gohan snoring. She sighed as she looked down at him; his features soft and his mouth wide open. A smiled graced her lips as she listened to his deep breathing.

A small mew caught her attention. Leo as at the end of the bed, crying due the fact he wasn't in bed with them. Videl gave a small pat on the mattress and giggled softly as Leo easily jumped on the bed. He crawled his way up to Videl and begin to purr as she lightly stoked his head.

" This isn't so bad, you know." Videl sighed to the overgrown lap cat. " In fact, I might have to do this again soon. Maybe next summer?" Videl laughed as the cat yawned in response to her question. " You lazy thing. You sleep more then you do anything else." She chuckled, but stopped when Gohan started to move and then sit up. " Good afternoon."

Gohan yawned as he scratched the fur on his chest. " Good afternoon, Videl. Leo."

" You still sound groggy." Videl giggled as she snuggled up against him.

Gohan smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and yawned again. " I am."

" Hey, I wanted to go over to see how everyone is doing on that cure." Videl stated to the nodding man.

" Alright. We should go to Baba's Palace then." Gohan smiled as he rolled out of bed and stretched his long body. He rubbed his eyes before he turned to see Videl jump out of bed and quickly onto his back. " Are you carrying Leo? Or am I?"

" You're the man. You should do the heavy lifting." Videl giggled then kissed his cheek and made her way outside.

Gohan turned to see Leo wagging his tail happily at him. He could tell the beast was excited to be going with them. " Wanna ride on Nimbus?"

~ In the Sky~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I can't believe you taught Leo to ride on Nimbus." Videl sighed as she watched the large cat surf on the puffy yellow cloud.

" People teach their animals to surf all the time." Gohan reasoned. " And look; he's having the time of his life!"

" I'm just worried what else you'll teach him." Videl sighed as she watched the beast stick out it's tongue; only to quickly draw it back in and then out again.

They landed near the front door of Baba's house and gently knocked on the soft wood. A moment later they were tackled by Goten.

" Gohan! Videl! I'm so happy to see you two!"

" We're glad to be here." Gohan chuckled as he laid on the ground with his little brother on top of him. " We came to see how things were going."

" Super cool! The witch's found out that the stuff we need to cure you guys is here on Earth and not in Heaven or on those creepy islands. All we need now is to found out what we need!" Goten stated as he hopped off his brother and gave Videl a hug before he hopped on the back of Leo. " so, are we going to keep Leo after you guys get fixed?"

" I don't think we could get rid of him even if we wanted to." Gohan chuckled as he watched the cat stand proud; as though he was a great steed and Goten was his warrior rider.

They all walked inside the palace and made their way into the library to find everyone else there. They all had their noses stuck in a book searching for any clues to a cure. Books were all over the floor in many different piles. The air was thick with dust and the smell of old paper and aging leather.

" Any way we can help?" Videl asked as she pick up a book, but Baba quickly took it from her.

" Not with those claws!" Baba snapped. " These books are as old as I am! They can't be replaced!"

" Okay then." Videl growled; clearly annoyed with the manner of the old hag. " where's our stuff that we brought back?"

" It's in the storage room. Are you sure you guys want to keep that stuff? It might be soaked in that magic." Baba warned, but was only answered by the waving hand of an anger Videl.

" I don't see why we shouldn't keep it. Some of that stuff was really nice." Gohan chuckled as he watched Videl walk off.

" I think it would be better off here were it's safe." Baba said with a glint in her eye.

" No thanks. We'll keep the things we brought back. Hey! If you want some of that stuff, you can always go back to that island and get some yourself!" Gohan teased. He had seen the glint in the old woman's eye and knew the _real_ reason she wanted it to stay here with her. Gohan smirked as Baba grumbled to herself and went back to her books.

Gohan smiled as he watched Goten and Trunks playing with Leo; rubbing his belly and patting his head. It made him happy to see them getting along with the big cat.

" Hey, Gohan."

Gohan turned to see Videl holding up a book. He knew that book, it was from their belongs they brought back from that accursed island. " What's up, Vi?"

" I had an idea, so I thought I'd give them another look. I noticed something weird in this one." She walked up to him and opened it to a random page. " We both noticed that it's the same stuff over and over, but look at what that stuff _was_."

Gohan gently took the book from her paws and gave it a quick scan. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and confusion. " It's a list of plants?"

Baba suddenly shot over to them and stole the book. She read it over and gasped. " THIS! This is the cure!"

" WHAT? Then why didn't you see it the FIRST time you looked through these books!" Videl hissed at the old witch; fangs bared.

" We didn't know we were looking for normal ingredients!" Baba snapped back as she closed the book and gathered everyone around. " Videl found the cure! Now we just need to gather the stuff and mix it up! These ingredients may be found on Earth, but they are all hard to reach so listen closely. The first ingredient is a fire weed. This plant is very common on a special volcano that lays south from here. Goku, I want you to go there and be careful not to get burned!"

" Alright! I'm on it!" Goku smiled as he ran out of the house and into the sky.

" Next is a water lily, but this might be hard to find due to the fact that it floats and grows into floating land bridges. You have to be careful to not just tear it apart because this plant can rip easily and we need a whole one. Piccolo, I'm going to ask you to retrieve this plant. Go north from here and you'll find a large marsh."

Piccolo only nodded before he flew off.

" Next is a plant can be located in the swamp lands to the east of here. This plant grows on living trees and is very large and heavy. We only need a petal so hurry up with that, Vegeta. Last but not least is an ice flower."

" That kind of flower is only found on moving glaciers." Gohan stated to himself more then anything.

" Oh? You know it? Good! You can go get it then!" Baba smiled as she shooed the boy off.

~ At the Volcano ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku sighed as he wiped his brow from the glistening layer of sweat. It was mixed with the super fine dust that seemed to fall from the sky. His eyes felt heavy and his vision was warped from the extreme heat.

" I thought these weeds were supposed to be easy to find?" He groaned as he tried to fan himself, but it only made him feel worse. He didn't even know how anything could even survive here in this miserable heat, but there was plenty of life.

There were many different animals that roamed the lands; grazing on what grasses and weeds they could find. There were even giant beasts that would eat the rocks and ores that the volcano made.

Goku sighed again as he started to make his way further up the violent mountain side. This was going to be hard to find this weed if he doesn't get his head into the game, but with all this arising heat; he wasn't sure if he could.

~ Eastern Swamp ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta snarled as tears ran down his cheeks. The air here was rancid he was for sure he could feel his nose hairs burn away. Nothing he could save him from that stench and he was for sure that his clothes, hair, and even skin would smell like this horrible place for at least a few days!

" That damn witch! She sent me here on _purpose_!" Vegeta growled at the scampering rat that had the misfortune of crossing his path. " This place has the fattest rats I've ever seen! They're about the size of saibamen!"

The angry sayian drug his feet in the thick muck; caring not if he flung the foul goo on any nearby trees or blades of grass. This planet was filled with so many different habits and ecosystems that it almost made his head spin! His planet was large, but not this diverse; it almost made him want to explore this seemingly amazing planet...almost.

" WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS THAT SMELL?" He roared as he whipped his head around to glare at any creature he may blame the odor on, but only found an old tree with a _very_ large plant at it's base. Well...he thought it might be a plant.

He moved closer to the thing; his eyes widening at the shear size of it. The whole plant was larger then the length of his outstretched arms and a single petal was half that length! The width of those petals must of been around four or even five inches, and good heaven the stench. It was enough to make his knees buckle!

" I'll kill this witch and that eldest Son brat too." Vegeta swore as he swallowed down his lunch again and began to try and remove a single petal.

~ Isle of Air ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piccolo crossed his arms as he gently landed on the soft, spongy earth. It was nothing more then a mountain that seemed to be taken over by mosses thousands of years ago. The different hues and values of greens were eye catching.

" This would be a good place to mediate." Piccolo mused to himself. He turned his glance upwards and smirked as he saw at least three different bridges above him.

Piccolo floated up to inspect the plants that made up such a bridge. The work was amazing actually; roots so tightly wound up together to form such a strong bridge. Lily pads covered the entire structure. He gently laid his hand against the waxy leaf and let out a sigh since the plant didn't wither away and die.

Next, he wrapped his hand around the plant and tugged. His eyes near popped out of his head at what a simple action had. Half of the entire bridge ripped away; quickly withering away and falling lifelessly to the earth below. Piccolo looked at the dead vegetation in his hand and sighed at the task that was given to him. This was going to be difficult indeed.

~ On some Random Glacier ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan smiled as he inhaled deeply; the cold air crisp and relaxing to the mountain boy. His eyes taking in the white landscape before him. The towering walls of ice were like mirrors that reflected not only the environment, but the purity of the frozen water itself.

He glanced around to try and spot one of the beautiful flowers that he loved so much. Gohan knew of these flowers for many years; he even knew about the plants that the others were sent to fetch, but that was because he traveled the world so many times and listened to so many people. He knew that the flowers were going to be rooted high above the ground and the trick to uproot them was to breathe softly at it's base.

Gohan took to the air and lazily floated here and there in his relaxed search. He was excited to have a cure; yes, but now that he didn't mind it so much, he wasn't in that big of a hurry. A shiver ran up his spine as a soft wind blew through his thick furs. It made him smile wider as he thought of the winters on his mountain and how special it was to him. Winter was now his favorite season. Why not; it brought about his relationship with Videl, did it not?

" Oh! There's a patch." He chuckled as he flew down to the cliff wall and inhaled the clean scent the flower produced. It was sweet, but not too sweet that it tickled the back of his throat. The small, light blue and purple petals dancing in the teasing wind.

Gohan brought his face down to the flowers and gently cupped one in his large paws before he let out a small puff of hot air. The tiny plant unraveled it's roots from the solid block of ice and gently fell to Gohan's waiting hands. Without wasting any time, Gohan flew off to Baba's house with his icy prize.

~ At the Volcano's Peak ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I...I can't...go any...further!" Goku gasped as he fell to the hot ground. He was covered in so many layers of sweat that it seemed he was wrapped in tin foil! He was being cooked alive and he hated every bit of it!

He closed his eyes to rest them from the strong colors and lights that the magma brought. Upon opening his eyes he was surprised at what he saw. It was a large group of red grasses that just swayed there; mocking him even! Goku quickly got up and grabbed a handful and took off so fast that a small crater was all the proof that was left of the whooping man.

" YES! I can't believe I found it! WHOOOOPIE!" Goku cried as he sailed through the skies. He quickly dunked himself into the ocean to rinse all the sweat off of his clothes and skin. " That's better."

" CURSE THESE FUCKING PLANTS!"

Goku stopped dead in his tracks; he knew that voice...it was Piccolo! What could he being screaming for? He quickly rushed to the source of the sound and was confused by what he saw.

It was indeed Piccolo, but he was covered in a fine, brown or green powder.

" Piccolo? What are you doing?"

" I'm trying to harvest these fucking plants but their so damn WEAK!" Piccolo roared as he turned to Goku and pointed to the empty space in front of him " There _was_ a whole bridge of those stupid things but the just rot away at the slightest of touches!"

" Did you try grabbing it form the roots?" Goku asked.

A large vein popped from Piccolo's forehead. " OF COURSE! Where else do you grab a plant from?" He watched the man float to another close-by bridge and gently touch a leaf of the lily plant. He saw the shocked expression as the plant shriveled in front of him.

" Why don't I ask Baba? I'll be right back." Goku smiled before he teleported away.

~ Baba's place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Baba-! Oh good god! What is that smell?" Goku gasped as he held his nose firmly. The stench was so strong and foul that it seemed to come from everywhere at once!

" That would be Vegeta and the plant he brought in. Seems that the plant uses that smell to attract prey and to also discourage foes." Bulma gagged. " We have Vegeta in the showers and Baba is milking the petal as we speak."

" Oh. I need to ask her a question."

" Maybe I can help?"

Bulma and Goku turned to see gohan carrying a small blue and purple flower in his large paws. He handed it over to Bulma and turned to his dad. " What's wrong? Couldn't find the fire weed?"

" No, I found it, but Piccolo seems to be having a bit of trouble with his. It seems to just rot at the slightest of touches."

" Well, yes. If you're trying to get them from the side of the bridge they will easily die." Gohan laughed at the expression his father gave him. " you see, the plant is quiet strong, but due to the constant battering of cross winds, it's made the sides of the bridge weak to frim touches. That's why only the top or bottom of the bridge is strong because the sides cover them from the winds. Didn't you two find it odd that it was a bridge of plants yet was so weak?"

"...nope. I thought it was just called a bridge. I didn't think they were really used as bridges."

" Well, now you know I guess." Gohan chuckled. He smiled as he dad teleported away to help retrieve the last ingredient.

" Hard to believe that a bunch of weeds could fix this, huh?"

Gohan turned around to see Videl smirking at him. " Yes, it is a little hard to grasp."

Videl walked over to him and hugged him tightly. " Some summer vacation. And it just started too. I wonder how the rest of it's going to play out."

" Purrrrrfectly , I think." Gohan chuckled at his little joke, but then busted into laughter when he heard Videl laughter at it too.

" My life has never been this exciting before, Gohan. I want to thank you for that." Videl whispered to him as her fingers began to trace the planes of muscle that made his back.

" You shouldn't thank me just yet, because now that I know how much you like my type of adventures, we are going on a lot of them." Gohan smirked down at her to see her widened eyes and slightly agape mouth.

Before Videl could say anything back, Piccolo and Goku returned with a single lily. Everyone had a smile on their face as they looked at one another. It seemed that these twisted dream was to be over with and everything would be back to normal except for a few select things of course, but all in all everything would be the same.

It took a good hour for Baba it make the potion and another hour for everyone to force Gohan to take the foul smelling liquid. Though Videl too, had a hard time trying to hold down the stuff as well. The potion only took a few minutes to start working; however, since Gohan and Videl was awake this time, they felt their bodies begin to reshape and the extreme pain that it caused.

It seemed like hours to them, but the pain only lasted ten minutes or so, but it was close enough for them.

" I'm selling that yachet." Videl huffed; her eyes shut tight and her head down cast.

" Good, because I was thinking of buying an old ship and go pirating." Gohan panted. He felt the eyes on him and the slight chuckle come from everyone also. " I'm serious. How about in a week or so we cast off?"

" And look for what?" Videl snapped.

" What else? Glory and fortune on the open seas. You know, what pirates always hunt for."

Videl smiled as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. " Alright, Cap'n."

ALRIGHT! I'M DONE! I hope you guys like it and review! Next on my list is the sequel to Dawning of Knight! So, if you liked that story or never read, look for it!

Til next time!


End file.
